Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain
by Oiichi
Summary: En el cual Tamaki y Hikaru son fastidiosos, Haruhi no puede encontrar la calma y Kaoru descubre su lado dominante. Kaorucentric. YAOI. seme!Kaoru. Cap.5!UP. Little edits.
1. Prologue

**Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain**  
Flower 00: Prologue

_By Oiichi _

* * *

Ouran es un colegio como ningún otro, una institución para jóvenes privilegiados, hijos de familias nobles y adineradas, la mayoría herederos de grandes y exitosas compañías, niños que nacieron con cuchara de oro en la boca, y que desde pequeños han tenido el mundo a sus pies. Los gemelos Hitachiin no eran la excepción, desde niños, Hikaru y Kaoru han tenido cualquier cosa que ellos desearan, cualquier capricho se les era concedido, nada les faltaba, o eso creían.

Con forme los gemelos iban creciendo, ambos se fueron dando cuenta que su pequeño mundo aún no estaba completo, les faltaba algo que no podían conseguir con el dinero como hacían con las otras cosas. Era algo distinto y que podría marcar una gran diferencia en sus vidas. Otras personas.

Su infancia la vivieron en soledad, tan solo ellos dos contra el mundo. Nunca tuvieron amigos verdaderos, y parecía que eso no les importaba, pero la realidad era que los carcomía por dentro, la soledad no los dejaba vivir en paz y en plena felicidad como hacían creer a los demás.

"¿Puedes decir quién es Hikaru, y quién es Kaoru?" Resonó en unísono la voz de los gemelos. La pequeña chica los miró confundida, primero a uno y luego al otro, tratando de diferenciarlos, pero era inútil, no podía señalar cuál era cuál. La chica se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar, dejando en el frío del invierno a los dos gemelos, solos los dos, así como habían permanecido desde el comienzo de sus jóvenes vidas.

"Tú eres Hikaru, y tú Kaoru." Los gemelos se detuvieron nerviosos, mirándose el uno al otro. "¡Error!" Gritaron luego.

"No es así, yo estoy en lo correcto." Haruhi sonrió confiada, los había identificado claramente, estaba segura de ello.

Hasta la fecha, Fujioka Haruhi ha sido la única persona que ha logrado distinguirlos correctamente, ella era la única que pudo penetrar en su burbuja y ganarse la confianza de ambos gemelos. Haruhi incluso se ganó el corazón de uno de ellos. Desde el día en que se conocieron, los gemelos la trataron como un juguete, pero Kaoru sabía bien que la plebeya impactó en Hikaru de otra manera, no como una simple amiga.

Con forme avanzaba el tiempo, Hikaru se fue acercando aún más a Haruhi, conociéndola un poco más y fortaleciendo su lazo de amistad. Esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto al otro gemelo, Kaoru estaba feliz por su hermano, él sabía que algún día ambos tendrían que separarse y construir una vida sin el otro, pero lo que Kaoru realmente temía, era que no hubiera alguien destinado para él.

Mientras Hikaru charlaba con Haruhi y montaba algunas cuantas bromas en la plebeya, Kaoru no hacía más que mantenerse sentado mientras observaba como su querido hermano se divertía con aquella persona a la que él consideraba especial.

"¿Qué sucede Kaoru? Te noto un poco... umm, distraído." Tamaki se sentó a su lado en el aparentemente costoso sillón, posando una amistosa mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Todos siempre hacían la misma pregunta, y él siempre respondía de la misma forma...

"Nada mi lord, simplemente no dormí lo necesario la noche anterior."

Kaoru siempre ocultaba su soledad y sufrimiento con la misma fachada. Nunca mostraba lo que de verdad sentía, ni siquiera a su hermano. Kaoru no quería arruinar la felicidad de Hikaru, él sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de su soledad, se cerraría nuevamente en la burbuja que antes compartían con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero al contrario, solo empeoraría su situación actual, Hikaru solo lograría que Kaoru se sintiera culpable.

Hikaru tenía a Haruhi, Hunny-senpai tenía a Mori-senpai, y su rey, Tamaki, tenía también a Haruhi y a la vez contaba con Kyouya. Todos gozaban con la compañía de alguien, pero no Kaoru. Él seguía solo sin alguna compañía que no proviniera de su hermano gemelo.

¿Podrá Kaoru encontrar a su Haruhi?

**End Chapter 00 (Prologue)  
**

**A/N: **Editado al fin, odiaba como quedó el anterior. Para los que no lo hayan notado este fic es un Kaoru-centric, si, Kaoru necesita un poco más de amor. Este capítulo es bastante corto por ser tan solo un prólogo, y como seguramente ya todos llegaron a esta parte y me están leyendo en este momento, dejen un review por favor, es cierto, este no es un fic con Twincest o HaruhixTamaki de los que tanto aman, pero no por eso la historia apesta. No me considero para nada un buen escritor, pero le he puesto mucho esfuerzo a este fic, y creo que podrían tomarse el tiempo y dejar algunas reviews, escribiendo acerca de sus opiniones, críticas (respetuosamente claro) etc. Así como lo hacen con los fics pésimamente escritos y sin trama alguna que solo por ser un Twincest reciben hasta 60 reviews. Si no lo quieren hacer, igual gracias por leer mi fic.

Como datos extra, el título en español significa: _Cae, como las Flores en la Lluvia. _Para aquellos que no sepan mucho Inglés (: Y además, cada capítulo de este fic llevará el nombre de una flor, tratando de que el significado de dicha flor se relacione con el contenido del capítulo. (Excepto el prólogo, el prólogo no lleva el nombre de ninguna flor)

Ahh... y antes de que se marchen, este fic será un Yaoi (boyxboy), y es respuesta al challenge de Kanna, mi querida compañera en el crimen. Te quiero desgraciada xD


	2. Gladiolus

**Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain**  
Flower 01: Gladiolus

_By Oiichi _

* * *

Los estudiantes de Ouran generalmente contaban con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos, además de dinero, y es por eso que el Host Club fue creado, para ayudar a las hermosas y ricas doncellas a ocupar su tiempo en actividades que trajeran satisfacción a sus jóvenes vidas ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con otros hermosos jóvenes? Es por esto que el Host Club adquirió fama entre las estudiantes de Ouran.

"¡Ahhh, Hunny-senpai es tan tierno." Exclamó ruborizada una chica pelirroja, recostándose en el respaldar del asiento mientras movía excitada sus brazos de un lado a otro. Mitsukuni sonrió alegremente a la chica y colocó a 'Usa-chan', su conejo de peluche, a su lado, tomando con sus pequeñas manos uno de los finos tenedores de plata de la mesa.

"¡Este pastel se ve delicioso!" Dijo el pequeño rubio, sus ojos brillando con emoción. El chico acercó el tenedor al postre y agarró todo el pedazo, introduciéndolo segundos mas tarde en su boca, tragando el trozo entero de pastel. "Yummm... ¡Delicioso!" Exclamó deleitado por el sabor.

"Aquí tienes Hunny-senpai." Otra chica entró en escena, cargando una canasta en sus delicadas manos. La joven tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior del canasto. "Los preparé solo para ti." Dijo sonriente. Sacó entonces varios postres y los colocó inmediatamente frente a Hunny-senpai, quién luego de agradecer de manera infantil, empezó a devorar los dulces a gran velocidad. Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, ruborizadas por la ternura del rubio, y comenzaron a reír suavemente. Sin duda estaban pasando un buen tiempo.

Kaoru suspiró y apartó su mirada de la 'tierna' escena, recostando su cuerpo en el sillón y usando sus brazos como soporte para su cabeza. El pelirrojo encontró interés en el detallado diseño del techo de la habitación, siguiendo detenidamente con la mirada los patrones que resaltaban. 'Aburridooo...' pensó sin apartar sus ojos del techo.

Aquel día no había mucha actividad en el Host Club, no habían muchas clientas y las únicas que asistieron se encontraban en este momento con Hunny-senpai, un solo gemelo no podía realizar su clásico acto incestuoso, por eso Kaoru no fue solicitado en ningún momento. ¿Y dónde está Hikaru? Se preguntaran probablemente. La respuesta es simple, con Haruhi... bueno, y Tamaki. Haruhi debió dirigirse enseguida a su casa al terminar las clases, ya que al parecer un miembro de la familia Fujioka falleció y era necesario que asistiera a la ceremonia, Hikaru decidió acompañarla para 'apoyarla psicológicamente' y Tamaki se unió al dúo para cuidar que el gemelo no se aprovechara de la indefensa chica.

Kaoru suspiró nuevamente girando en el mueble dónde reposaba, su hermano deseaba estar con Haruhi, y él lo apoyaba en todo momento.

"Kaoru." El chico llamado se volteó en el sillón para atender a la persona que lo solicitaba, el rey de las sombras esperaba con una especie de sobre en sus manos, sus penetrantes ojos observándolo directamente. "¿Sí?" Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

"Por favor ve al Club de Botánica y entrega esto a su presidente." El gemelo se sentó nuevamente y tomó el sobre de la mano de Kyouya. "Es el recibo de un pedido de flores que solicité para nuestra próxima actividad, todo está pago, tan solo espera mientras las reúnen y vuelve luego con ellas."

Kaoru asintió y abandonó su lugar en el sillón, iniciando el viaje hacia el Club de Botánica para cumplir con el mandado que Kyouya le había asignado, lastimosamente dicho Club de Botánica era un enorme invernadero que se encontraba fuera del edificio, pero era inútil negarse a cumplir con dicha tarea, era una orden directa de Kyouya, y todo lo que Kyouya ordenara debía cumplirse lo antes posible y sin queja alguna.

El pobre gemelo suspiró aburrido mientras bajaba por una extensa escalera, se sentía incompleto al rondar por Ouran sin su hermano, se sentía vacío al estar lejos de la compañía de otra persona que lo conociera tan bien como lo hacía Hikaru, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, el gemelo se repetía constantemente que todo era por el bien de su querido hermano, quién por primera vez en sus dieciseis años de vida sonreía verdaderamente.

'Es por Hikaru' Se aseguró nuevamente. 'Es por Hikaru...'

Y pronto, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba afuera del edificio principal, paseándose por los extensos terrenos cubiertos de hermosas y verdes plantas, árboles decoraban la tierra y daban sombra a los estudiantes que descansaban debajo de estos, sus mentes hundidas en algún libro o platicando con otras personas.

Kaoru continuó caminando sin detenerse y aumentó ligeramente la velocidad en que lo hacía, quería cumplir lo más rápido posible con esta misión para poder volver al Host Club y encerrarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, toda la actividad que se llevaba acabo ahí afuera únicamente empeoraba su humor, ver a todas las personas felices y encantadas con otras, parejas o grupos, todos tenían a alguien.

'¿Por qué Kyouya no envió mejor a Mori-senpai?'

Su corazón comenzó a molestarle de repente y un extraño sentimiento surgió en su interior, las imágenes de otros adolescentes disfrutando del hermoso día enfurecían al gemelo, las risas y juegos no lo dejaban pensar correctamente, Kaoru deseaba estar en el lugar de aquellos estudiantes, disfrutar así como ellos lo hacían, reír por algún chiste que no tenía gracia alguna, o simplemente descansar, pero hacerlo en el regazo de otro ser humano.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos en un intento de regresar su atención a la realidad de Ouran, a su actual y solitaria realidad, y continuar su camino por los largos terrenos del instituto en la búsqueda del Club de Botánica.

'¿Y dónde diablos está ese condenado invernadero?'

"Em, está al frente tuyo... Hikaru-kun" La voz de una chica asustó al gemelo, quién inconscientemente dio un brinco hacia atrás. ¿Acaso lo último lo había dicho en voz alta¿Y por qué lo había llamado 'Hikaru-kun'? Las chicas de Ouran nunca sabían cuál de los gemelos era cuál, y fuera de cuando jugaban a ¿Cuál es Hikaru-kun? Nunca se atrevían a llamarlos por sus nombres, temiendo que se fueran a equivocar y de esta forma hacer enfurecer a los gemelos, por eso tan solo se referían a ellos como 'Hitachiin-kun'.

Probablemente esta chica pensó que él era Hikaru por la manera tan vulgar en la que se expresó antes, Hikaru era conocido por ser el más ruidoso y 'rudo' de los dos hermanos Hitachiin.

Kaoru apartó su atención de la chica y miró justo al frente de dónde estaba en aquel momento, pudo ver claramente como a mas o menos 60 metros de distancia se encontraba la gran construcción de cristal. "Err... muchas gracias." Respondió únicamente, sin intención de corregir a la chica.

"Con gusto Hikaru-kun." La chica sonrió alegremente y se alejó del lugar, orgullosa de sí misma por creer haber identificado a aquel gemelo sin equivocarse.

El pelirrojo ignoró todo lo que había sucedido y continuó con el resto del caminó que faltaba para llegar al club de botánica, contento de que por fin estaba a punto de cumplir con el mandado de Kyouya.

'Espero que luego de esto no me vuelva a molestar por un tiempo.'

El chico recorrió rápidamente el camino faltante y llegó a la entrada del invernadero dónde residía el Club de Botánica, Kaoru alzó su mano derecha y con su puño tocó levemente la puerta, causando el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera adentro. El gemelo esperó pacientemente por alguna persona que lo atendiera, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, abrió la gran puerta de vidrio e ingresó al interior del invernadero, primero su cabeza para hechar un vistazo y luego todo su cuerpo.

Al entrar lo primero que Kaoru notó fue el drástico cambio en el ambiente, la temperatura del lugar era más elevada y el aire portaba más humedad, diferentes fragancias rondaban en el aire y llegaban a la nariz del chico, los aromas de las flores viajaban libremente por todo el invernadero.

Luego Kaoru pudo apreciar el impresionante tamaño del invernadero, era mucho más grande de lo que lucía por fuera, ahí dentro era como estar en una selva, las paredes se encontraban cubiertas por plantas de todo tipo, había incluso varios árboles en el centro de la habitación, lianas y enredaderas caían desde sus ramas hasta el suelo de tierra, y cientos de macetas descansaban encima de las grandes mesas ubicadas a los extremos del invernadero.

El chico ingresó totalmente a la construcción y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó a nadie en particular, en un intento por verificar si había alguien en el caliente cuarto.

Kaoru abandonó su lugar cerca de la puerta y se aventuró más adentro del Club de Botánica, apreciando la belleza de algunas de las plantas mientras buscaba a alguna persona que pudiera ayudarlo.

"Estoy aquí por un pedido." Anunció el gemelo.

Sin obtener respuesta el muchacho continuó en su recorrido por el invernadero, asegurándose de no perder de vista la salida, el lugar era muy grande y boscoso, cualquier persona que no conociera su interior podía perderse facilmente.

"Vengo de parte de Ootori Kyouya." No había respuesta, el invernadero se mantenía en silencio.

El pelirrojo se adentró un poco más en la selva artificial, cauteloso en todo momento de no pisar alguna planta que hubiera en el camino, el lugar estaba tan lleno de macetas y flores que apenas había espacio para caminar. Kaoru esquivó unos cuantos especimenes y desvió ligeramente su camino para no aplastar un grupo de plantas que descansaban tranquilamente en el medio de su paso.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Preguntó en un último intento por encontrar a otra persona, pero la situación era la misma, nadie contestaba a su llamado.

Molesto, Kaoru se dirigió a la salida, todo aquel recorrido había sido en vano y su valioso tiempo se había perdido, sin duda Kyouya lo iba a escuchar cuando regresara al Host Club, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta e iniciar con su viaje de regreso, el ruido de una maceta que se estrellaba contra el suelo llamó su atención, el chico giró su cabeza y fue entonces cuando lo vio...

Una extraña criatura había aparecido desde el interior de la selva artificial, cubierta por las sombras de los árboles y la oscuridad del lugar, pero aún era visible, el extraño monstruo estaba cubierto de grandes hojas y largas lianas, y sus pies repletos de fango.

Kaoru tragó saliva, asustado por la imagen de dicha criatura. El cuerpo del pobre pelirrojo comenzó a temblar y de su frente cayeron unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Aquel monstruo era la perfecta representación de todos los demonios y engendros de las historias que Hikaru le contaba para molestarlo cuando eran niños, el solo recuerdo de las interminables noches de pesadillas empeoraban su condición actual.

'Debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, debo estar imaginándolo...'

El gemelo se tranquilizó un poco y esperó para que desapareciera aquella ilusión, espero tranquilamente, o eso creía, para que el esperpento de hierbas se desvaneciera en el aire como todos aquellos demonios durante su infancia, pero era inútil, la criatura no se iba, al contrario, se acercaba cada vez más y más.

"¡AHHHH!" Sin poder aguantar más el gemelo gritó aterrorizado.

"¡Oooooaaa!" Gritó en respuesta la extraña criatura verde. El monstruo perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar furiosamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro. El extraño ser cayó al suelo segundos después con un fuerte estruendo, como el de platos de cerámica al quebrarse.

Ahora que Kaoru lo pensaba bien, aquel gritó le resultó un tanto 'diferente', no parecía provenir de algún demonio maligno o criatura fantasmal, aquel grito sonó más como a otro adolescente, un varón para ser más exacto. El gemelo acercó una mano aún temblorosa a la pared y movió el interruptor de la electricidad, pronto aquel cuarto oscuro fue bañado por la poderosa luz de las potentes lámparas del invernadero. Kaoru buscó entonces en el suelo por la supuesta criatura y se acercó para ver más de cerca quién era aquel adolescente.

En el suelo yacía un muchacho cubierto por plantas, tierra y pedazos desquebrajados de macetas. Dicho muchacho gimió adolorido y usó uno de sus brazos para impulsarse y sentarse en el suelo, masajeando su espalda en el proceso con el brazo restante.

Kaoru dio un suspiro de alivio y secó el sudor de su frente, acercándose rápidamente al otro muchacho y ofreciendo una mano para ayudarlo.

"Disculpa ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

El otro muchacho dio un pequeño salto en el piso, asustado, y alzó su rostro para examinar al gemelo, el chico asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y aceptó la mano amiga, sus mejillas un tanto rosadas por la vergüenza.

"M-muchas gracias, Hitachiin-kun." Agradeció el chico tímidamente.

Kaoru sonrió levemente ante la imagen que tenía frente a él, aquel chico era más bajo y su cabello era corto y ligeramente desordenado, acomodado hacia la derecha y de un tono café claro, sus ojos eran grandes y de un pigmento azul blanquezco, casi celeste, su rostro era de un color un tanto más oscuro que el suyo y estaba cubierto por algunos rastros de tierra, que sumados a sus rasgos generales, daban la impresión de ser apenas un niño juguetón. El chico lucía tierno en aquel estado.

"Umm," Kaoru buscó a dicho chico entre los estudiantes de Ouran y finalmente lo pudo identificar, Himawari Tsubaki, iba en primer año al igual que él, Hikaru y Haruhi, chico callado. "No hay problema, Himawari-kun." Respondió, dejando de lado las ansias por usar el sufijo -chan, que según Kaoru, le quedaba mejor al muchacho.

"Eh, Hitachiin-kun, y-ya puedes soltar mi mano."

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada y con asombro notó que aún sostenía la mano de Himawari, inmediatamente dejó libre aquel miembro, un ligero rubor decorando su pálido rostro, y llevó su mano detrás de su cuello, frotando levemente aquella área.

"Heh, disculpa." Kaoru desvió su mirada de aquel chico y examinó el invernadero en busca de algún otro punto en el cual enfocarse, su atención recayó en un sobre blanco que descansaba impecable en el suelo, el sello del Host Club impreso nítidamente. "¡El pedido!" Recordó inmediatamente.

"¿Pedido?" Preguntó confundido el encargado del Club de Botánica.

"Sí, así es, es el motivo por el cuál estoy aquí." El gemelo se agachó y recuperó el sobre, entregándose luego a Himawari. "Es un pedido de flores que solicitó Ootori Kyouya en nombre del Host Club."

El otro chico examinó el sobre antes de abrirlo y sacó los contenidos revelando una simple hoja de papel, el sello del Host Club impreso nuevamente en la esquina superior izquierda y una lista de flores acomodada perfectamente en el centro del pliego de papel. Himawari leyó todos los escritos, se detuvo a pensar por unos cuantos segundos y finalmente asintió.

"Espera un momento por favor Hitachiin-kun, en este momento iré a preparar tu encargo." Y Kaoru miró como el otro chico se alejaba alegremente en busca de las flores, cargando la lista en una de sus manos. Kaoru siguió al muchacho con la vista hasta que las grandes plantas se lo imposibilitaron y no pudo divisarlo más.

El gemelo se recostó contra una de las paredes cercanas mientras esperaba para que el chico más bajo regresara, y no fue si no hasta luego de 3 minutos que la figura del pequeño adolescente era visible nuevamente, Himawari apartó las grandes lianas que colgaban de lo alto para abrirse paso y regresar a dónde Kaoru esperaba pacientemente, una pequeña caja roja en su mano.

"Sakura-san, la presidenta del Club, me habló del pedido de Ootori-senpai." El chico alzó sus manos, ofreciendo la pequeña caja al pelirrojo. "Ten mucho cuidado Hitachiin-kun, son frágiles."

Kaoru alzó una de sus cejas y tomó el paquete, examinándolo con desprecio, él esperaba llevarse al Host Club una caja por lo menos diez veces más grande, esperaba una gran cantidad de flores, no la cantidad que pudiera caber en una caja tan diminuta.

Himawari notó la desilusión en el rostro de Kaoru y simplemente sonrió al adolescente más alto. "No son flores corrientes Hitachiin-kun, abre la caja y averígualo por ti mismo." Kaoru dudó por un segundo pero luego abrió el pequeño paquete rojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, dentro de aquella caja común y corriente habían siete pequeños cofres de cristal, y dentro de cada uno de esos cofres había una rosa de un color distinto a las demás, siete hermosas y coloridas rosas cuyos pétalos brillaban mágicamente ante los ojos del gemelo menor.

"¿Qué clase de rosas son estas?" Preguntó dudoso el pelirrojo.

"Son _Rosa chinensis_, conocidas comúnmente como Rosas Chinas, son originarias de algunos lugares del centro de China, pero nosotros nos hemos encargado de cultivarlas aquí con la ayuda de los más avanzados y modernos utensilios botánicos, además claro de darles el mejor tratamiento y cuidado." Himawari se detuvo y se acercó un poco más a Kaoru, señalando una flor en especial, aquella que lucía un hermoso color celeste. "Las cultivamos bajo las más rígidas condiciones para que todas obtuvieran un color tan brillante. No son como las Rosas Chinas comunes, son mucho más valiosas."

"Espero que Ootori-senpai esté satisfecho con el resultado." Añadió luego el pequeño adolescente. "Si hay algún problema con las rosas, no dudes en regresar."

"Muchas gracias, Himawari-kun." Agradeció el pelirrojo antes de cerrar nuevamente la cajita de color carmesí. "Fue un hermoso trabajo el que hicieron en estas rosas."

"Ese es el objetivo del Club de Botánica, Hitachiin-kun." Respondió alegremente el muchacho más bajo.

"Así parece," Kaoru se detuvo por unos instantes. 'Tal vez esto podría ser interesante...' Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro. "¿Crees poder enseñarme otros de sus trabajos? Si no es mucha la molestia claro."

Himawari pensó por un momento, recorriendo su cabeza por alguna labor que tuviera pendiente, pero al no encontrar nada, asintió con una sonrisa. "Será un placer, Hitachiin-kun."

* * *

Haruhi no podía entenderlo...

¿Por qué Dios la castigaba constantemente al mantener a tales _idiotas_ siempre a su lado? Aquello era algo que Haruhi no podía entender, no había conocimiento en su cabeza llena de sabiduría intelectual adquirida con los años de estudio, lectura de libros y experiencia de vida que pudiera responder aquella interrogante. ¿Qué pecado cometió para merecer tal castigo?

Todo comenzó cuando Haruhi había aceptado la inocente solicitud del par de anfitriones de acompañarla al funeral de su tía abuela, estaba segura que no podrían cometer daño alguno al estar en un ritual solemne como lo era un entierro, pero ¡Oh! Como estaba equivocada.

"Haruhi, este lugar luce como un basurero." Comentó cierto pelirrojo.

La pequeña chica se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Completamente fastidiada.

"¡Hikaru! ¡No hagas comentarios tan ofensivos frente a Haruhi! Es obvio que los plebeyos no pueden pagar un lugar en un cementerio." Respondió cierto rubio. Apuntando amenazadoramente con el dedo al pelirrojo.

Haruhi se golpeó la frente nuevamente. Si se encontraban en un cementerio.

"¡Hagan silencio par de idiotas! ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta que se encuentran en un funeral?" Añadió otro cierto pelirrojo. Pero este lucía un cabello largo y sintético, además de excesivo maquillaje en su rostro.

Haruhi golpeó su frente una última vez. Incluso su padre era un completo idiota.

Su progenitor no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, y luego de varios intentos fallidos de intervenir, Haruhi se rindió y se alejó de la escena, esperando pacientemente mientras sus tres conocidos hacían el ridículo y los demás familiares que asistieron los observaban molestos.

Y todo comenzó con una pequeña solicitud, una simple petición que según Haruhi no podía hacer ningún daño.

De verdad que Haruhi no podía entenderlo...

* * *

"... Y estas son _Bellis perennis_, especies Europeas de Margaritas, las estamos cultivando especialmente para remedios homeopáticos."

Kaoru asentía con cierta fascinación mientras Himawari señalaba la maceta de flores blancas que sostenía uno de los estantes, todos aquellos especimenes eran interesantes, además de hermosos, pero la botánica no era algo que realmente le apasionara, no como al otro adolescente.

"¿Remedios homeopáticos?" Preguntó luego, recordando lo último que Tsubaki había dicho.

"Así es, mi familia se ha adentrado en el campo de la botánica, pero han tomado diferentes áreas, por ejemplo mi madre se especializa en el campo estético y ornamental, mientras que mi padre en el científico y médico." Himawari se acercó a una de las macetas y examinó la planta con detenimiento, captando con sus dedos una de las hojas. "Es mi deber él llegar a saber todo lo posible acerca de la botánica, realizar mis propios experimentos y descubrimientos, ser uno de los mejores botánicos, para poder entonces encargarme de Himawari Corp."

Kaoru sonrió levemente, aquel chico estaba decidido a cumplir su meta, sus ojos brillaban con gran determinación en el momento en que lo dijo. "Estás determinado a lograr tu cometido,"

"Ya empezaste bien tu camino, Himawari-kun."

"Gracias, Hitachiin-kun." Agradeció Tsubaki con una suave sonrisa.

"Dime Kaoru, no hay necesidad para las formalidades."

"Oh, claro Hi-... K-Kaoru-kun." Himawari se corrigió tímidamente, y un ligero color rojo apareció en sus mejillas. Kaoru lo notó y decidió jugar un poco con el pobre muchacho, una gran sonrisa danzaba en su rostro. Kaoru no podía evitarlo, era la naturaleza traviesa del gemelo.

"Además," Kaoru se arrimó al otro muchacho y posó una amigable mano en su hombro, acercando un poco su propia cara a la del otro muchacho. "Te _apasiona_ mucho lo que haces, eso ayuda."

Tsubaki se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez era más notable, el color se extendía más allá de sus mejillas.

Kaoru guardó la pequeña caja roja del pedido en el bolsillo de su saco y llevó su otra mano al hombro faltante, invadiendo el espacio personal de Himawari y aproximando su rostro aún más al del otro chico.

"Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, Tsubaki-_chan_."

"¿S-si?"

"¿Cuál es mi flor favorita?"

Himawari pensó por un momento, tratando en vano de concentrarse por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, no sabía mucho del otro muchacho, en realidad no sabía casi nada ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? ¿Y a que venía aquella pregunta? Tsubaki trató de alejarse ligeramente pero las fuertes manos en sus hombros se lo impidieron, manteniendo al chico en su lugar.

"N-no lo sé, Ka-Kaoru-kun." Su voz temblaba por los nervios y las palabras apenas lograban salir de su boca.

"Mi flor favorita, Tsubaki-chan, es..." El pálido rostro del gemelo avanzó unos cuantos centímetros más, sus narices se tocaban y Kaoru podía sentir el fresco aliento del muchacho más bajo, quien respiraba aceleradamente.

Kaoru sonrió pícaramente, y finalmente respondió. "La camelia."

Los ojos de Himawari se abrieron completamente, índigo encontró miel cuando los dos se enfocaron en los ojos del otro, Kaoru sonriente, Tsubaki ruborizado. El pelirrojo cerró el espacio libre entre sus rostros y sus labios se juntaron en un inesperado beso, al menos para Himawari.

El beso fue corto y superficial, Kaoru presionó por unos cuantos segundos y luego se separo del otro adolescente. Sonriente, victorioso.

'Mejor de lo que pensé.' Kaoru notó con interés las tonalidades de rojo que decoraban la cara del otro adolescente, desde sus orejas hasta su frente todo su rostro estaba ruborizado, e incluso la parte de su cuello que era visible.

El pequeño muchacho se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos azules seguían abiertos de la sorpresa, su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado y su respiración aún no se calmaba. Estaba confundido y no podía concentrarse con los cientos de pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza en aquel momento.

Kaoru sonrío una vez más, satisfecho por la reacción que había obtenido del otro muchacho, y comenzó a avanzar luego hacia la salida del invernadero.

'Parece que Himawari será un buen juguete después de todo.'

"Muchas gracias por todo Tsubaki-chan." Kaoru giró la perilla y abrió la puerta de cristal, pero justo antes de marcharse el pelirrojo se volteo levemente para dirigirse al ruborizado muchacho, quien seguía justo en el mismo lugar.

"Nos veremos _mañana_." Y luego de guiñarle un ojo, el gemelo ya se había ido, dejando a un muy confundido Himawari en el medio del Club de Botánica.

El pequeño chico, aún en un ligero shock, frotó sus abusados labios con su mano, hasta que las últimas líneas del gemelo golpearon su cabeza con fuerza. 'Esperen... ¿Dijo mañana?'

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pisos superiores del edificio principal, en una clase de música que ya no cumplía más con dicha función, permanecía cierto vicepresidente junto a la ventana, sonriendo triunfante.

El Rey de las Sombras observaba desde la ventana con gran fascinación.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: **Obtener tantas reviews de verdad me sorprendió (Y me alegró mucho por supuesto), en serio que les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se tomaron leyendo mi fic y dejando sus comentarios, me hicieron sonreír mucho :) Aunque lo más probable es que para este momento ya no reciba más reviews xD la pareja no la puedo cambiar, fue una de las especificaciones principales del Challenge de la Kanna, y tan solo con saber que ella lo está leyendo y al parecer disfrutando, continuaré con la historia, pero claro, si pueden dejar más comentarios, críticas constructivas etc. Lo apreciaría mucho.

Ahora, habrá otras parejas, no ha fondo pero ya saben, aunque sea mencionaré algo (o mucho...) en algunos capítulos del fic. Entre ellas, TamaHaruKaru y un poco de TamaKyou.

Y al TamaKyou le voy a dedicar un capítulo que está próximo a venir, y ya más o menos lo tengo planeado. (:

Más datos importantes o simplemente interesantes, Himawari significa Girasol en japonés y Tsubaki es Camelia, muchos probablemente ya lo sabían pero no importa.


	3. Gardenia

**Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain**  
Flower 02: Gardenia

_ By Oiichi _

* * *

Ya era oficial, Himawari Tsubaki estaba confundido.

O por lo menos más de lo normal.

Desde que Kaoru abandonó el invernadero el día anterior, el chico no ha logrado concentrarse correctamente, por su mente pasaban una y otra vez los recuerdos recientes de su encuentro con el gemelo, y de aquel momento que convirtió dicho encuentro de 'negocios' en un abismo de confusión para el pequeño muchacho.

Tsubaki no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La noche anterior al regresar a su hogar, el muchacho se negó a comer y se encaminó directamente a su habitación, dónde por el resto de la noche contempló el hermoso y oscuro cielo desde su ventana, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no involucrara a un cierto gemelo pelirrojo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el pobre muchacho consiguió dormir junto a la ventana, reposando su cabeza en el marco de madera y dejando en el mundo real todos aquellos pensamientos que no abandonaban su cabeza.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, estaba despierto y su cabeza giraba nuevamente por la confusión, sus ojos color zafiro se mantenían en el pizarrón de la clase, pero su atención seguía en los acontecimientos de ayer, sus dedos acariciaban de tanto en tanto sus labios ofendidos, tratando de recordar como se había sentido aquel beso imprevisto, y sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo siempre que lo hacía.

¿Por qué aquel beso lo hacía comportarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Kaoru lo había besado en primer lugar?

Su cabeza calló inesperadamente, posando sus ojos en el libro abierto que descansaba en su pupitre, y sus dedos comenzaron a masajear su frente con fuerza.

Sus sentimientos eran un desastre, no solo existía una penetrante confusión en su ser, también sentía como cientos de mariposas danzaban alegremente en su estómago, una sensación que ya antes había experimentado. Y... ¿Sentía excitación? ¿Acaso la promesa de que Kaoru lo buscaría después de clases lo hacía sentirse feliz? Eso era algo que Tsubaki aún no lograba comprender, así como cualquier ser humano que pasa por intensos momentos de duda en sus vidas, y no saben el origen o por qué de sus sentimientos.

"¿Hay algún problema, Himawari-san?" El uso de su nombre lo despertó de su pequeño mundo y el chico levantó nuevamente su cabeza para atender a la persona que lo había llamado, su profesora de Historia.

"Eeto, n-no sucede nada, Hideki-sensei." Respondió tímidamente así como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces, inseguro de sí mismo.

La mujer lo miró extrañamente por un segundo antes de regresar a recitar la lección del día, caminando nuevamente de un lado al otro del salón.

Tsubaki suspiró relajado cuando la profesora ya se encontraba lejos, y volteó su cabeza hacia la izquierda en búsqueda de aquél que no dejaba de atormentarlo en su mente. Sus ojos encontraron una mancha de rojo y a un gemelo que sonreía traviesamente desde el rincón, mirándolo de regreso con sus intensos ojos color miel.

Himawari regresó su cabeza al frente y trató de cubrirse con el libro de Historia, para evitar que Kaoru notara el rubor que invadía sus mejillas con velocidad.

Desde su asiento, Kaoru trataba de contener unas suaves carcajadas que salían de su boca, su nuevo juguete era más divertido de lo que creía, las reacciones de Tsubaki eran más entretenidas que las que obtenían de Haruhi cuando usaban las mismas técnicas. Haruhi era una chica inteligente y de carácter fuerte, ella fácilmente podía ponerlos en su lugar cuando lo creyera necesario, mientras que Tsubaki era frágil y manejable, la presa perfecta.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Kaoru?" Las suaves risas alcanzaron los oídos de su gemelo, quién esperaba impaciente por una respuesta. Desde ayer Kaoru se había estado comportando de manera extraña, se paseaba por la casa en total silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una como la que portaba en aquel momento.

"No es nada Hikaru, tan solo recordé algo gracioso." La sonrisa seguía decorando su pálida cara, y aunque lucía feliz, Hikaru sentía que Kaoru le estaba ocultando algo, y eso no lo gustaba para nada.

En lo absoluto...

* * *

"¡¡Tsubaaakiiiii!!" El pequeño adolescente trató de acelerar sus pasos, pero le fue imposible huir, dos brazos rodearon su cuello y un cuerpo un tanto más grande que el suyo se encaramó en su espalda. Tsubaki perdió el equilibrio por un instante pero logró mantenerse en pie con dificultad.

"¿Qué sucede, Ayame?" Preguntó mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y no dejar caer a la chica que llevaba en su espalda.

"Nada en especial, te vi caminando en el pasillo y pensé que una compañía agradable te poda hacer bien." Dijo la chica sonriendo, ojos color onix reluciendo con aparente alegría.

"Si así lo crees..." Respondió simplemente, reanudando su camino con la chica aún en su espalda, quién estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para bajarse de Tsubaki, ella sabía que aunque el pequeño chico no fuera muy fuerte, si tenía la suficiente fortaleza física como para cargarla¡Además ella no era tan pesada! Gracias. Así que la chica descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del chico y dejó que este caminara por ella.

"Ayame ¿Crees poder bajarte de mi espalda? Eres un poco pesada."

Ayame miró molesta por un instante al chico de cabello castaño y lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

"¡No soy pesada! Sabes que soy muy estricta con mis alimentos y realizo ejercicio frecuentemente, por eso tengo tan buena salud."

Tsubaki rió ligeramente, ganándose otro golpe de parte de la chica de cabello negro.

"No te rías de mí," Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus femeninas facciones. "Tsuki-kun."

Tsubaki se detuvo, sonrojado, y regresó la mirada de furia, falsa y no muy amenazante, sus rasgos infantiles no le ayudaban a cumplir con el efecto deseado.

"No me digas así Ayame, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo."

Ayame rió sonoramente y masajeó la cabeza del chico, alborotando su cabello castaño. Tsubaki estaba a punto de reclamar, pero el timbre de la campana lo interrumpió, indicando el inicio de su próxima lección.

"Bueno, aquí me bajo." Dijo Ayame saltando de la espalda de Tsubaki, deshaciendo con sus manos las arrugas de su vestido y asegurándose que su cabello se encontrara perfectamente acomodado. Cuando estaba presentable para entrar nuevamente a clase, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección a su salón, despidiéndose de Tsubaki con su mano.

"¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Tsuki-kun!" Gritó la chica desde lejos, anticipando en su mente la reacción del otro muchacho.

"¡¡No me digas Tsuki-kun!!" Gritó antes de pensarlo, su rostro sonrojándose nuevamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las cabezas de la mayoría de los estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo apuntaban en su dirección, toda la atención estaba sobre él.

El color rojo de su rostro se oscureció aún más y con pasos rápidos Tsubaki se alejó de su lugar en el medio del corredor para ingresar al aula, el chico colocó su maleta al lado de su escritorio y corrió la silla para tomar asiento, pero antes de poder sentarse una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz que reconocía muy bien invadió sus oídos.

"¿Conque Tsuki-kun eh? Me gusta ese apodo, aunque," El rostro del pelirrojo se acercó al suyo propio y Tsubaki pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. "Tsuki-chan suena mucho mejor."

Kaoru sonrió y se alejó del tembloroso adolescente, a tiempo para que Hikaru hiciera aparición en el aula y se dirigiera con velocidad a donde estaba su hermano.

Tsubaki suspiró relajado y la calma se renovó en su pecho, el chico tomó asiento finalmente y recostó su cabeza en la superficie del escritorio, usando sus brazos como almohada.

El día estaba lejos de terminar, y en su cabeza ya había cientos de nudos nuevamente.

* * *

"¿Qué te sucede hoy?"

Tsubaki apartó la vista del finamente cortado pedazo de carne que descansaba en su plato, y alzó ligeramente su rostro para mirar a su amiga.

"¿A que te refieres Ayame? No me pasa nada." Respondió simplemente, jugando con las verduras de su almuerzo.

"No me mientas, puedo notarlo, desde nuestro encuentro en la mañana haz estado más distraído de lo normal." La chica golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, exigiendo la atención del pequeño muchacho. "¡Deja de jugar con tus alimentos! Me molesta que no me prestes atención."

"Estoy escuchando todo lo que dices," Tsubaki sonaba un poco molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar a Ayame, nunca era lo suficiente como para hacerlo. "Pero ya te lo dije antes, estoy bien."

"¡Estás escuchando pero no estás respondiendo con la verdad!"

"¡Es la verdad Ayame!" Tsubaki apartó de nuevo su mirada y decidió dejar de prestarle atención a su amiga.

"Puedes llegar a ser muy terco," Ayame se sentó al frente del muchacho y agarró una de sus manos, apretando con fuerza. Entre ellos no había secreto alguno, ellos eran los mejores amigos, eran casi como hermanos, se conocían perfectamente y es por eso que podían identificar con facilidad si se daba algún cambio en el otro. Si algo le sucedía a Tsubaki Ayame era la primera en enterarse y viceversa, además de eso, existía un pacto de confianza no acordado entre los dos, siempre se contaban todo lo que sucedía, solo habían ciertas ocasiones en las que el muchacho se reservaba sus pensamientos para el mismo, ocasiones como...

'¡¿Pero cómo pude ser tan ciega?!' Ayame se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. 'Tsubaki se comporta de esta forma solo cuando está... solo cuando está enamorado.'

"¿Es el gemelo verdad?"

"¿Q-Q-QUE?" La mano que Ayame sostenía fue retirada con gran fuerza y un par de ojos azules se abrieron del asombro. "¡¿D-de que estás hablando Ayame?!"

Ayame simplemente sonrió.

'_Touché_.'

* * *

La campana resonó con fuerza por todos los pasillos de Ouran, indicando el final del período lectivo. Las puertas se abrieron en conjunto y todos los alumnos abandonaron las aulas, presurosos por arribar a sus casas cuanto antes. Pero había ciertas excepciones, algunos estudiantes todavía rondaban por los corredores, encaminados a una cierta clase de música dónde tenían trabajo por hacer.

"¡Haruhi!" El incesante llanto irrumpió el perfecto silencio del pasadizo y las amplias instalaciones causaron un efecto de eco. Dos grandes y delicadas manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del uniforme de la pequeña adolescente, y esta sin prestar atención alguna continuó con su camino, ignorando todo el alboroto que causaba su idiota amigo rubio.

Hikaru los seguía en silencio, sin tratar de disculparse más con Haruhi, ya lo había intentado desde el comienzo del día y todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Haruhi se encontraba realmente molesta.

"¡Haruhi, de verdad lo lamento! ¡No fue mi intención ofender a todos tus familiares!" Tamaki aumentó la fuerza en su agarre y trató de detener a la chica, pero esta vez la fuerza de Haruhi fue superior, logrando arrastrar al rubio por las largas alfombras rojas del pasillo. "¡Haruhi perdóname por favor!"

Cansada, y aún molesta, Haruhi se detuvo abruptamente, bajando su cabeza para mirar directamente en los ojos violeta del príncipe caído. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tamaki cuando aquella mirada tenebrosa recayó sobre él, y fue la señal para soltarse finalmente del uniforme de la chica, dejándola seguir tranquilamente y en paz el resto del trayecto hacia el Host Club.

"Tenías que molestarla más ¿Verdad milord?" Habló Hikaru finalmente, permaneciendo de pie al lado de Tamaki, quién seguía sin moverse de su espacio en el tapete. Tamaki se puso en pie y sacudió ligeramente su uniforme para librarse del polvo, y luego lanzó una mirada molesta al gemelo, sin tener efecto alguno sobre el pelirrojo.

"En fin, será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino también. Si llegamos tarde Haruhi no será la única que se moleste con nosotros." Hikaru comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin molestarse por esperar a Tamaki. 'Además un Kyouya enfadado es mucho más aterrador de lo que Haruhi podría llegar a ser.' El solo pensar en eso hacía que se erizara el pelo de su cuello, el Rey de las Sombras no era una persona con la cuál jugar.

* * *

"Ya veo, así que esa es la razón por la cuál estás tan molesta."

"Así es Kyouya-senpai." Respondió Haruhi, sentada de brazos cruzados al lado suyo en una de las mesas de la habitación, ojos cerrados para intentar relajarse. "No permitas que se me acerquen, quiero estar un tiempo a solas para pensar." Solicitó Haruhi al Rey de las Sombras, quién asintió para responder a la chica. "Puedes meditar todo lo que desees." Y dicho esto, Kyouya dejó sola a la pequeña chica para que descansara, prefiriendo él ocupar su tiempo en algo más productivo.

Al igual que el día anterior el Host Club se encontraba vacío, apenas habían unas cuantas clientas y todas estaban reunidas alrededor de Hunny y Mori, disfrutando de los deliciosos postres que ofrecía el Host Club, de la ternura del Loli-Shota y de la actitud sobre protectora del tipo Salvaje. Haruhi estaba agradecida de días como estos en los cuales podía relajarse en alguno de los cómodos muebles de la clase, y simplemente reposar tranquilamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los presentes de la llegada de los anfitriones faltantes. Hikaru ingresó a la habitación seguido de Tamaki, y luego de examinar rápidamente la Clase de Música los dos se dirigieron a dónde se encontraba Kyouya, realizando todos los cálculos relacionados con las ganancias del Host Club, así como siempre lo hacía.

"¿Qué tenemos para hoy, Kyouya?" Preguntó Tamaki, deseando que hubiera algo en lo que pudiera ocupar su mente en aquel momento, para lograr distraer su atención de Haruhi.

Kyouya alzó la mirada para atender al Príncipe del Host Club, y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes nuevamente en el arco de su nariz. "No hay nada por el momento." Respondió seriamente.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru buscaba en la habitación por su contraparte y al no encontrarlo la preocupación y curiosidad lo invadieron. Justo cuando la campana había sonado Kaoru salió rápidamente y en otra dirección, indicándole a su hermano que debía encargarse de cierto asunto primero, pidiéndole que se adelantara. Pero era extraño ¿Por qué no había llegado aún?.

"Kyouya ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Kaoru?"

Sin dejar de hacer sus cálculos Kyouya contestó al gemelo. "Dijo que iría a visitar a un amigo, y como no había mucho que hacer hoy se lo permití."

'¿Un amigo?' Era extraño, Kaoru no le había hablado de ningún nuevo amigo.

"¿Qué amigo?" Preguntó Hikaru. Tal vez él no sabía a quién había ido a visitar Kaoru, pero estaba seguro que Kyouya si lo sabría, después de todo la información era su punto fuerte.

"Himawari Tsubaki. Uno de los tres miembros del Club de Botánica." Respondió Kyouya igual de serio, aún inmerso en todos sus cálculos y apuntes.

'Himawari... Himawari...' Hikaru pasó aquel nombre varias veces por su cabeza, tratando de ubicar a dicha persona, hasta que finalmente lo pudo reconocer. 'El chico callado de nuestra clase ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Kaoru con él?' Cada vez era más extraño, Kaoru y Himawari nunca antes habían hablado, no se conocían en lo absoluto ¿Cómo pudieron entonces hacerse "amigos" sin que él se diera cuenta?. 'Será mejor que vaya a ver como está Kaoru.'

El gemelo se dirigió a la puerta, listo para abandonar el Host Club, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de girar la perilla, la voz de Kyouya lo detuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

"Hikaru ¿A dónde piensas ir?" Preguntó Kyouya, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

"Ambos sabemos bien la respuesta a esa pregunta."

"Entonces será para después Hikaru, tengo un trabajo para ti."

"Lo haré luego Kyouya, primero necesito ver como está Kao-"

"No es un favor Hikaru, es una orden." Hikaru paró abruptamente y los cabellos de su cuello se erizaron por el frío tono en la voz de Kyouya, sus penetrantes ojos puestos fijamente sobre él. "Estoy seguro que Kaoru se encuentra bien, después de todo él es el más responsable de los dos, y tan solo está pasando tiempo con un amigo." Kyouya cerró sus ojos y acomodó sus lentes de nuevo, buscando entre sus hojas por algo en especial.

"Ahora, Hikaru, acerca de tu tarea especial..."

* * *

Los jardines de Ouran siempre permanecían calmados al finalizar las clases.

Al culminar las lecciones diarias ya no habían más alumnos que jugaran en los inmensos parques, los adolescentes que disfrutaban del gran espacio para comer en el verde césped o tan solo para hablar con sus amigos se habían marchado. No había nadie ya que causara alboroto o que hiciera escándalo en los grandes terrenos. Todo lo que quedaba era calma.

"K-Kaoru-Kun ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Por supuesto que sí." El pelirrojo empujó al pequeño adolescente, apurándolo a seguir caminando por los largos caminos de piedra. "Quiero ver como trabajas en tus deberes del Club de Botánica, y quién sabe... podría ayudarte un poco." Su sonrisa era malévola, malvadamente traviesa y sus ojos juguetones.

Tsubaki tragó saliva, no estaba muy seguro si todo esto era muy buena idea.

Todo lo que quedaba era calma.

Y un par de chicos que paseaban aún por los campos de Ouran...

"Tsubaki, llegas tarde."

Anunció una firme voz, fría y ausente de cualquier emoción. Una voz que a Kaoru le recordaba demasiado a Kyouya, solo que esta pertenecía a una mujer. Una mujer alta de cabello negro como la noche, acomodado en un moño en su cabeza con dos palillos dorados que lo sostenían en su lugar y sus serios ojos cubiertos por unos finos y delicados lentes.

Definitivamente le recordaba mucho a Kyouya.

"Lo lamento Sa-Sakura-san." Dijo el pequeño adolescente, e hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa. Sakura permaneció en silencio y desvió su atención al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado de Tsubaki.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Su tono era intimidante. Kaoru tenía ganas de retroceder, como si aquella chica lo fuera a lastimar, pero en cambio se mantuvo firme, su cabeza en alto como si estuviera listo para enfrentarse a Sakura.

"Soy Hitachiin Kaoru," Dijo Kaoru seriamente, sin mostrar emoción en su rostro, en un intento de intimidar a la otra chica, hazaña que parecía un tanto imposible si esa mujer resultaba ser tan parecida a Kyouya como el gemelo pensaba.

"Eso ya lo sé, lo que no sé es por qué estás aquí."

Kaoru retrocedió ligeramente, pero recuperó el valor y dio un paso al frente.

"Vine para acompañar a Tsubaki en sus labores de hoy." Respondió simplemente.

Sakura levantó una de sus cejas, y Ayame reía detrás de ella.

'¿Tsubaki?' Pensó la chica mientras se cubría la boca para silenciar sus suaves risas. '¿Tan poco tiempo de conocerse y ya se llaman por sus respectivos nombres? Definitivamente hay algo entre ellos dos, tal y como lo había pensado.'

"Ayame ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de tus risas?" Inmediatamente Ayame se paró derecha con ambos brazos a sus lados, firme como un soldado de guerra ante las órdenes de su general, su expresión seria y obediente.

"¡N-no es nada en especial, Sakura!" Respondió nerviosa la chica de cabello negro. "Pero creo que deberías dejar que Kaoru-kun se quede, después de todo un poco de ayuda le haría bien a Tsubaki."

La adolescente más alta miró a Ayame interrogante. '¿Cuál es tu motivo, Ayame?' Y la chica más pequeña le respondió con una sonrisa. 'Por favor Sakura, confía en mí.'

Sakura suspiró suavemente y colocó de manera apropiada sus lentes. "De acuerdo, si tanto deseas quedarte lo permitiré," Kaoru mostró una ligera sonrisa y se acercó al pequeño chico. "Pero..." Kaoru se detuvo y pasó a mirar a Sakura, esperando la condición que estaba por venir. "No quiero que causes ningún problema ¿Entendido?"

"Entonces creo que es hora de presentarnos," Ayame pasó al frente, sonriendo al gemelo pelirrojo. "Tsutsuji Ayame, voy en primer año como tú pero estoy en una clase distinta y soy la mejor amiga de Tsubaki." Kaoru asintió y gentilmente besó la mano de la chica. "Es un placer conocerla _madame_."

Un tenue color rojizo decoró las mejillas de Ayame, y esta sonrió de manera traviesa. "Ten cuidado, Tsuki-chan se puede poner celoso." Pero lo dijo tan suave que Kaoru no pudo distinguir correctamente las palabras, y tan solo miró confundido a la chica.

"Hiiragi Sakura," Kaoru se dio la vuelta para atender a la otra muchacha. "Voy en segundo año, y puedes guardarte las cortesías conmigo, esas tácticas baratas no funcionan en mi."

Era increíblemente escalofriante, Kaoru se lo repetía mentalmente, esta Sakura era una replica exacta de Kyouya... pero versión femenina, lo cuál empeoraba la situación, ya que en sus dieciséis años de vida Kaoru ha llegado a la conclusión de que las mujeres en general son muy peligrosas, de diferentes formas pero peligrosas al final.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que él no estaba muy interesado en las mujeres.

* * *

"Debes estar bromeando."

"Por supuesto que no, hablo muy en serio." Kyouya aparto la mirada del gemelo, y agarrando nuevamente su pluma continuó con sus anotaciones. "Y no hay espacio para 'peros' en la discusión, es una orden y por lo tanto debes de cumplirla."

"¡Es una labor de plebeyos!" Protestó molesto el gemelo, golpeando la mesa de madera, indignado. "¡No puedes esperar que yo haga ese trabajo!"

Kyouya no apartó su mirada de su libreta, completamente inafectado por el repentino estallido del pelirrojo. "¿Acaso no querías conocer mejor la vida de plebeyos que Haruhi llevaba? Pues esta es una muy buena forma para ayudarte en tu 'experimento', así que mejor empiezas ya."

Hikaru cerró una vez más su puño con fuerza, pero esta vez no golpeo la superficie de la mesa, tan solo lo retiró de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, maldiciendo a Kyouya bajo su aliento.

_"__¡¿Quieres que limpie el Host Club?!" Preguntó incrédulo Hikaru._

_"__Exactamente." Respondió el Rey de las Sombras._

_"Eso es trabajo del sector de limpieza de Ouran, no hay razón por la que deba macharme las manos en una faena tan degradante."_

_"Se les dio el día libre por motivos especiales, y no podemos permitir que los clientes ingresen al salón si este no ha sido limpiado debidamente."_

_"Y por eso esperas que YO lo haga."_

_"No te preocupes, Tamaki te ayudará."_

_"¡Ese no es el punto!"_

_"El punto es que tú y Tamaki no hicieron nada el día de ayer ya que se les otorgó el permiso para acompañar a Haruhi en el funeral de su familiar, aún cuando su asistencia no era necesaria, por lo tanto ustedes dos deberán de trabajar hoy para cubrir con su día libre."_

_"¡Es ridículo!" Hikaru comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "¿Y que hay de Kaoru? ¿Eh? Él está tomándose hoy un día libre para ir a visitar a su amiguito." Las últimas palabras salieron de su boca con gran desagrado._

_"Entonces mañana él deberá cumplir con una labor especial. ¿Satisfecho?"_

_"Debes estar bromeando."_

* * *

"Veamos..." Una delicada mano alcanzó una de las plantas que habitaba en la mesa, y comenzó a observar una de sus verdes hojas. El chico asintió y comenzó a escribir en una pequeña libreta, fascinado completamente con los pequeños descubrimientos que estaba haciendo en la planta. "Interesante." Fue lo único que dijo.

Por su parte, Kaoru observaba maravillado desde su puesto en una pequeña silla justo al lado de Tsubaki. Todo su trabajo en aquellas plantas le era indiferente al gemelo, pero el pequeño muchacho era un espécimen espectacular. Y el chico se veía bastante tierno usando gafas.

Tsubaki soltó el lápiz y abandonó sus apuntes, girando su cabeza ligeramente para observar al pelirrojo, sonrojándose levemente cuando vio que este no apartaba su mirada de él.

"¿S-sucede algo Kaoru-kun?" Preguntó el pequeño chico con su rostro teñido de escarlata.

El gemelo sonrió. "No sabía que usabas lentes."

"Bueno, lastimosamente mi vista no es del todo perfecta, tengo que usarlos siempre que deba esforzar mucho la vista." Dijo Tsubaki bajando ligeramente su cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

"Te quedan bien."

"¿Q-Que?" El chico alzó la vista sorprendido. El color rojo en su rostro intensificándose.

"Creo que te hacen ver inteligente."

"¿Entonces crees que no soy muy listo?" Preguntó seriamente, una expresión que Kaoru no había visto antes en el pequeño adolescente.

"¿Eh? Por supuesto que no." El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó al chico de cabello marrón, rodeando el delgado cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. "Esas gafas te hacen ver tierno, más de lo normal."

La cara de Tsubaki no podía estar más roja, el color ya no solo adornaba sus mejillas, si no que se había extendido por todas sus demás facciones. Kaoru estaba cerca, _muy_ cerca.

Y continuaba acercándose, su rostro estaba tan solo a centímetros del suyo.

Él sonreía como la vez anterior, y Tsubaki estaba ruborizado como en su pasado encuentro, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez ya no era inesperado para Tsubaki.

Y esta vez él lo esperaba con ansias.

"Tsubaki, saldremos por un mo-" Y la voz de Ayame irrumpió en el perfecto silencio, el ambiente que se había creado estaba ahora roto.

Los dos chicos se separaron inmediatamente, ambos rostros colorados de carmesí, y cuando se voltearon para enfrentar a aquella que los había interrumpido, encontraron no solo a Ayame, sino también a Sakura, indiferente ante toda la situación.

"¡A-Ayame, Sakura-san, no-no es lo que parece!" La primera sonrió victoriosa, no se había equivocado acerca de esos dos.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y suspiró impaciente, no tenía tiempo para esto. "Tsubaki, Ayame y yo saldremos a encargarnos de unos asuntos." La chica miró de reojo al gemelo. "Trata de no perder el tiempo mientras no estamos, hay trabajo por hacer aquí, ya tendrás oportunidad de _socializar_ fuera de las horas del club."

Tsubaki asintió, su rostro aún ruborizado por toda la situación.

"Entonces nos vamos." Sakura se dio la vuelta e inició su viaje hasta la puerta del invernadero, abandonando el pequeño espacio en el que Kaoru y Tsubaki se encontraban a través de una gran muralla de hierbas.

"Traten de mantener sus manos alejadas del otro." Y luego de guiñarles el ojo, Ayame siguió a Sakura hasta la salida del Club, dejando a dos ruborizados chicos detrás.

Una vez que escucharon la puerta cerrarse, los dos adolescentes se relajaron y tomaron asiento nuevamente. Tsubaki no se atrevía a mirar al gemelo luego de lo que había sucedido y el silencio que se empezó a construir en la habitación se estaba tornando un poco incómodo.

"Sabes..." Finalmente Kaoru habló, usando un tono pícaro que Tsubaki reconoció muy bien, sonrojándose al anticipar lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir. "Deberíamos continuar con lo que iniciamos ¿No crees?"

El gemelo se puso de pie una vez más y de nuevo se acercó al pequeño botánico. "Después de todo ya no hay nadie que nos moleste." Sus palabras salieron seductoramente de su boca, envolviendo a Tsubaki en su encanto. Siguiendo con la secuencia de eventos Kaoru abrazó una vez más al muchacho y comenzó a acercarse a él.

Sus narices se tocaban, podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros, y por segunda vez ese día Tsubaki esperaba ansioso por el contacto que estaba por venir.

Dos pares de labios se unieron gustosamente, creando una deliciosa fricción para ambos. Kaoru envolvió la cadera de Tsubaki con sus brazos y lo levantó de su asiento, tomando él su lugar en la silla, sentando luego al chico más bajo en su regazo, sus labios nunca separándose.

Tsubaki adquirió un poco más de confianza y abrazó a Kaoru por el cuello, incrementando la fuerza en el beso mientras que el gemelo lamía sus labios para obtener acceso. Tsubaki un poco inseguro abrió su boca ligeramente, brindándole al pelirrojo la entrada que había solicitado, y este sin dudar invadió al chico con su lengua, adquiriendo de este un suave gemido de placer.

Finalmente los dos se separaron necesitados de aire para poder respirar, ruborizados y sudando levemente por el cálido contacto del otro.

Kaoru abrazó fuertemente a Tsubaki y reposó su mentón en la cabeza del chico, una pequeña sonrisa creándose en su delicado rostro.

'Tan manejable... mi pequeño juguete.'

Una de sus manos encontró espacio en la espalda del otro muchacho y comenzó a masajear esta tiernamente, dándole seguridad al pequeño, que supiera que podía confiar en él.

'No solo Hikaru tiene derecho a divertirse.'

Su sonrisa incrementó.

Torcida.

Malévola.

'Yo también tengo derecho.'

**End Chapter Two**

**A/N:** Casi dos meses o algo por el estilo desde que publiqué el último capítulo, me siento mal, en serio, no creí tardar tanto con este capítulo, es decir, desde que publiqué el capítulo 1 ya tenía algunas páginas de este listo, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo no podía encontrar algún momento libre para terminarlo. Mi excusa, bueno, digamos que el cambiar de colegio me afecto un poco, acostumbrarme a un nuevo ambiente fue difícil al principio, y sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de tareas que me dejaron ya en las primeras semanas, ja, que detestable. XD Pero en fin, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, especialmente ahora que sé que hay gente que si está siguiendo mi fic y que al parecer está disfrutando leerlo así como yo disfruto en escribirlo.

Antes de seguir con el parloteo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me han hecho sumamente feliz, no se imaginan cuanto, y me incitan a seguir escribiendo, en serio que no esperaba recibir tantas, especialmente al tratarse de un KaoruxOC ya que aunque existen fics excelentes que tratan de personajes originales, muchos son fastidiosos y aburren al lector antes de terminar un capítulo. No es fácil trabajar con personajes originales, me estoy dando cuenta de eso. XD En fin ¡Gracias por las reviews! (:

Para los que deseaban saber, el challenge de Kanna pues... no se puede llamar challenge en realidad, no fue nada formal, de hecho el challenge se dio por msn según recuerdo y las "reglas" que me puso Kanna fueron mas o menos las siguientes:

- Debía ser un KaoruxOC.

- Yaoi, obligatoriamente. XD

- El OC debía ser uke, y además pertenecer a otro club o a ninguno, no tenía que llegar a formar parte del Host Club en ningún punto de la historia.

JaJa¿Simple verdad? Ya lo demás quedaba a mi jurisdicción, entonces fue cuando decidí que Tsubaki fuera parte de un Club de Botánica y que casi todos los nombres provinieran de flores. JaJa, loquera mia.

Y yo acepté sin dudar a realizar el challenge por dos razones en especial.

**1)** Por que la idea en general me llamó mucho la atención, es decir en el fandom de Ouran existen muchos fanfictions que giran en torno a OC's pero no muchos que sean Yaoi, y aún menos que sean Kaoru-centrics. Y generalmente los OC en los fanfictions son dominantes, fuertes, etc. Por eso la idea de un uke, delicado y manejable me gustó mucho.

**2)** Y por que Kanna me prometió un KibaNaru, mi punto débil. xD

Ahora si, para ya no aburrirlos más (si es que aún siguen leyendo...) Ayame significa iris, Tsutsuji azalea, Sakura como todos ya bien saben es cerezo y Hiiragi es acebo, todos nombres de plantas.

Y no crean que Kaoru será malvado, el se comporta así en los primeros capítulos, pero va a cambiar... Muahaha. xD

Y como nota final... **Kyouya rlz**.


	4. Daisy

**Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain**  
Flower 03: Daisy

_By Oiichi_

* * *

Kyouya iba a pagar por esto.

Hikaru maldijo una vez más bajo su aliento y el agarre en el palo de la escoba incrementó, un poco más y probablemente la madera no podría aguantarlo.

Una cosa era que Kyouya hiciera que limpiara el Host Club.

Los cabellos de la escoba hicieron contacto nuevamente con el suelo de la habitación, y la suciedad comenzó a separarse de la superficie.

¡Pero que lo obligara a utilizar un vestido de sirvienta ya era demasiado!

El pelirrojo gruñó sonoramente y la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentó. El polvo se elevaba de la superficie y danzaba alegremente en el ambiente del cuarto, la atmósfera se tiño de un leve color café y algunos clientes comenzaron a toser desesperadamente.

"¡Hikaru!" Era la voz de Tamaki quién lo llamaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" El rubio vestía también un traje de servidumbre, pero uno usado comúnmente por los varones, e intentaba detener al gemelo, quién no hacía caso en lo absoluto. "¡Hi-HIKARU!" Hikaru simplemente no tenía el deseo de prestarle atención, estaba molesto.

"Hikaru." Otra voz irrumpió en la escena, una que a pesar de sonar calmada guardaba un intenso sentimiento de peligro. Una voz fría y atemorizante. Era Kyouya. "¿Se puede saber que es lo que te sucede?" Hikaru se detuvo temeroso y se volteó para ver al Rey de las Sombras, sus lentes reflejaba la luz proveniente de las ventanas y sus ojos apenas eran visibles, pero Hikaru sabía que aquellas esferas no debían lucir muy felices. "¿Bueno?"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?" Hikaru rió incrédulo y arrojó la escoba al piso. "¡¿Acaso no puedes ver que es lo que me pasa?!" Sus manos tomaron el vestido negro con fuerza, resaltando su punto.

Kyouya tan solo alzó una ceja cuestionante, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por la explosión del gemelo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de conductas. "Creí que tú y Kaoru solían usar vestidos cuando eran niños."

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos se enteró de eso? Nunca antes se lo habían contado a nadie. Aunque claro, era Kyouya de quién estaban hablando. No era sorpresa alguna que él tuviera conocimiento de secretos de esa calibre.

"Bu-bueno, lo hacíamos... ¡Pero eso no significa que nos agradara!" Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido de la vergüenza y la furia que sentía en aquel momento incrementó considerablemente. ¿Por qué él debía estar sufriendo todo esto mientras Kaoru jugaba al jardinero con su _amiguito_?

"Es la misma situación, aunque no te agrade _debes_ hacerlo." Hikaru estaba a punto de protestar, pero la mirada penetrante del Rey de las Sombras lo hizo desistir. "Ahora regresen al trabajo, todavía queda mucho por limpiar."

Y así como entró en escena Kyouya abandonó el lugar en silencio, más interesado en la contabilidad del Host Club que en los berrinches inmaduros de un pelirrojo ricachón.

"Lo mato." La poca paciencia con la que contaba había llegado a su límite, el pelirrojo pateó con fuerza la escoba y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kyouya, pero dos fuertes y largos brazos lo inmovilizaron antes de que pudiera continuar. "Ten calma Hikaru, olvídate de él y continuemos con nuestro trabajo." Hikaru luchó para liberarse pero sus intentos eran inútiles, Tamaki lo tenía bien sujeto. "Vamos, ya sabes como es Kyouya, además, ya pronto será hora de cerrar el Host Club y podremos irnos. Falta poco." El gemelo se relajó un poco y dejó de luchar contra Tamaki. "De acuerdo." Respondió únicamente.

Hikaru se agachó y tomó nuevamente su escoba, iniciando con la limpieza del Host Club una vez más.

'Apuesto a que Kaoru la está pasando bien...'

* * *

"Kaoru-kun." Tsubaki extrajo los lentes de su rostro y los colocó en la mesa encima de su cuaderno de apuntes. "Ya es tiempo de cerrar el invernadero."

El gemelo llamado abandonó su puesto en la silla y se acercó sonriente al pequeño chico, rodeándolo con sus firmes brazos. "¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?" Tsubaki asintió con sus mejillas coloradas, verificando la hora en el reloj de la pared. "Así es Kaoru-kun, permanecimos incluso por media hora de más."

"Haha." La suave risa escapó de sus delicados labios, y el agarre en su amigo incrementó. "El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte ¿No?. Nuestras actividades ciertamente fueron muy entretenidas." Tsubaki cerró sus ojos y se dejó relajar en el abrazo del gemelo. "E-eso creo, K-Kaoru-kun." Sus mejillas siempre teñidas de un tenue color escarlata.

Kaoru bajó un poco su cabeza y plantó un suave beso en la frente del muchacho y se agachó para tomar los dos maletines que descansaban olvidados al lado de la mesa de trabajo. "Bien, entonces es hora de que nos marchemos." Tsubaki tomó su maletín de la mano del pelirrojo y depositó su cuaderno y lentes dentro de él.

"De acuerdo." Tsubaki sonrió ligeramente antes de seguir al gemelo en su camino hacia la salida. Kaoru pudo notar el gesto en el rostro del chico y no pudo evitar imitarlo, aunque dentro de su ser algo se sentía fuera de lugar, algo le molestaba y lo hacía sentirse un tanto mal.

'¿Qué sucede?'

Kaoru trató de ignorar la nueva interrogante dentro de su cabeza y aquella incómoda sensación, y prefirió preocuparse solamente por el chico al lado suyo y por el plan que debía de cumplir. Ya que había comenzado con todo esto no podía retroceder, un paso atrás y todo podía venirse abajo, un paso en falso y podía perder a su nueva adquisición, su juguete.

… _Migite hidarite furikazashite yami o kirisaite GO!  
Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteru ze  
Sutaato kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa_...

El silencio del ambiente se vio perturbado por la melodía que tocaba el teléfono de Kaoru. El gemelo buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo el vibrante objeto, presionando uno de sus botones y colocando el artefacto en su oído.

"Moshi Moshi." Dijo seriamente el gemelo.

"_¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde demonios estás metido? ¿Aún juegas con tu amiguito? __¡__La limosina nos está esperando ven de una vez por todas!…_" Kaoru escuchaba pacientemente todo el alboroto de su hermano y de entre toda su palabrería Kaoru pudo distinguir algo que sonaba como "Voy a asesinar a Kyouya" y "Me vengaré del infeliz.". Kaoru no estaba prestando mucha atención y luego de un rato simplemente colgó su teléfono y lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Hay algún problema? Tu hermano parecía molesto." Los gritos del explosivo gemelo habían sido lo suficientemente altos como para que también Tsubaki los pudiera oír, y a pesar de que no pudo entender nada de lo que salía de la bocina del teléfono si logró notar una cierta rabia dentro de aquellos alaridos.

El pelirrojo no le dio importancia al asunto y solo sonrió al pequeño chico. "Nah, no es nada, Hikaru hace eso todo el tiempo. No te preocupes."

Y continuaron el camino hasta el edificio principal de Ouran, en donde Kaoru encontró dos largas limosinas, una de color negro perteneciente a su familia y otra de un color verde pastel, la cuál seguramente venía a recoger a Tsubaki.

"Creo que es hora de despedirnos." Dijo Tsubaki alzando una tímida mano. Aún era muy pronto para abrazar al muchacho, por lo que Kaoru decidió aceptar el gesto y tomar la mano del chico. "Nos veremos Tsuki-chan." Dijo el gemelo en voz muy baja y seductora, una sonrisa traviesa decorando sus delicadas facciones. "Y mañana es _tu_ turno para acompañarme a _mí_."

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Tsubaki. "¿Q-Que?"

"Mañana tu irás al Host Club conmigo. Es lo justo ¿No lo crees?" Kaoru sonrió una vez más, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tsubaki y se alejó del lugar. "Sayonara Tsubaki" Dijo alegremente antes de ingresar a la limosina, la cuál inmediatamente arrancó y abandonó el edificio.

'¿A-Acompañarlo al Host Club?' Tsubaki no sabía que pensar de aquello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de todo lo que había pasado hoy en el invernadero o la relación que mantenía ahora con Kaoru. ¿Qué haría entonces estando en presencia de todos sus amigos? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? _¿Cómo actuaría Kaoru?_

"Himawari-sama, es hora de irnos." El conductor lo llamó desde el auto y lo despertó de su debate interior, el chico sacudió su cabeza y decidió preocuparse por eso luego.

"Si, ya mismo voy." Aquel día había salido muy bien después de todo, así que no lo estropearía preocupándose por algo inútil, estaba muy feliz como para ello.

Que todo salga como deba de salir, que lo que tenga que suceder, simplemente suceda.

* * *

"¿Y bueno?" Preguntó Hikaru en el silencio de la limosina. Kaoru se volteó de su asiento y miró cuestionante a su gemelo, sin entender claramente la interrogante. "Sabes a lo que me refiero." Agregó Hikaru, su voz un poco desesperada. "¿Cuál fue la razón de ir a ese Club de Botánica?"

Kaoru sonrió internamente, Hikaru podía ser muy predecible.

"No lo sé, simplemente se me antojó." Respondió el pequeño diablillo, concreta y monótonamente. Hikaru giró sus ojos incrédulo. "Apenas conoces a ese tipo." Agregó un poco molesto. Kaoru no le estaba contando toda la verdad, podía sentirlo.

"Tal vez por eso decidí ir, para conocerlo mejor."

"Nunca te había interesado conocer a los demás de esa forma, ¿Por qué empezarías ahora? ¿Y justamente con él?" Los gemelos no eran seres exactamente sociales, desde que Hikaru podía recordar, el mundo los envolvía únicamente a ellos dos, su burbuja era personal e impenetrable. Hikaru no podía entender este repentino cambio en su hermano.

"Me pareció una persona agradable." Hikaru aún no creía sus respuestas, Kaoru podía verlo en sus ojos, y lo estaba comenzando a molestar. "En todo caso no es problema tuyo Hikaru, puedo hablar con quien yo desee, y solo para que lo sepas seguiré juntándome con Himawari." Aquella reacción tomó a Hikaru por sorpresa, quien retrocedió un poco en su asiento. "Es más, mañana él me acompañará al Host Club." La sorpresa incrementó y Hikaru creyó no haber escuchado bien a su hermano.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó el gemelo mayor.

"Ya me oíste, Himawari irá al Host Club mañana, yo lo invité." Cansado de la discusión Kaoru decidió terminarla, regresando su atención a la ventana del automóvil. "Te lo digo solamente para que no te tome por sorpresa." El menor de los dos recostó la cabeza en su mano y cerró los ojos para descansar. "Y espero que te comportes, nada de bromas."

Hikaru estaba listo para protestar, pero la voz de Kaoru lo interrumpió. "Y ya está decidido, nada que digas me hará cambiar de opinión."

"Hmmp," Refunfuño el mayor antes de acomodarse también, cerrando igual sus ojos para pensar.

Aquel día había sido muy largo, y los acontecimientos iban de mal en peor. Primero la inaguantable vergüenza y luego su hermano se rebelaba contra él. Era demasiado para el agotado gemelo.

Lo mejor era descansar y dejar que la vida siguiera con su curso.

Ya luego tendría tiempo para encargarse de arreglar las cosas, después de todo, Kaoru necesitaba _su_ ayuda.

* * *

El camino a casa había sido realmente tranquilo. Durante el trayecto, Tsubaki no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que le sucedió aquel día en el invernadero, cada segundo alguna nueva imagen re-aparecía en su mente y su corazón se batía con emoción y excitación. Eran todos sentimientos nuevos, una reacción que nunca nadie había obtenido del pequeño adolescente.

'Kaoru...'

Y fue como de repente, en lo único que podía pensar Tsubaki, era aquel gemelo que se encargo de robar su primer beso. Cabello pelirrojo y hermosos ojos color miel decoraban el interior de su cabeza, el recuerdo de su suave voz y la risa del adolescente vibraban en sus oídos como si estuviera escuchándolo en aquel momento. Era una sensación maravillosa.

La promesa de que lo vería nuevamente al día siguiente animaba su espíritu, una oportunidad más para estar con el gemelo, un día más para conocerlo, unas cuantas horas para interactuar con él, unos minutos para admirarlo, un segundo para sentirlo cerca.

'Este sentimiento...'

Ahora todo estaba claro. Aquel sentimiento, aquella reacción alienígena, ahora podía verlo, entenderlo perfectamente.

'M-me... me gusta K-Kaoru-kun...'

¿Qué tan profunda era la atracción? Aún no podía determinarlo, pero si estaba ahí presente. Tal vez era temporal, quizás permanente, no podía estar seguro. Tsubaki decidió esperar a que el tiempo esclareciera sus interrogantes.

El pequeño chico recostó su cabeza contra el espejo de la puerta y cerró sus ojos. De su boca emanó un suave suspiro y con una sonrisa se entregó al acogedor abrazo del sueño.

La imagen del gemelo lo acurrucó hasta que finalmente su conciente se desvaneció por completo, y su nombre fue pronunciado con ternura una vez más.

"Kaoru-kun..."

Y así su mirada se tiñó de negro.

* * *

El silencio finalmente reinaba por completo en la gran edificación. Los sirvientes ya se habían marchado, al igual que profesores y alumnos. Las actividades diarias habían culminado hace cerca de tres horas y solo dos personas permanecían aún en el solitario lugar.

"¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con Hikaru?"

Kyouya miró al rubio delante suyo, mientras su mano registraba el bolsillo de su saco. "No lo creo, simplemente hice que Hikaru pagara su deuda." Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, de su saco extrajo un teléfono de un color azul oscuro, y marcando con velocidad lo llevó luego a su oído.

Tamaki frunció el ceño. "Te pasaste Kyouya, lo sabes."

El Rey de las Sombras se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que alguien atendiera su llamada.

"_¿Qué se le ofrece, Ootori-sama?_" Contestaron luego.

"Envíen a recogerme por favor."

"_Por supuesto Ootori-sama, ya va alguien en camino._"

"Kyouya," Habló Tamaki nuevamente, su cara reflejaba un cierto enfado. "A mi no me trataste de esa forma, tu actitud para con Hikaru fue muy diferente el día de hoy. Lo humillaste por completo."

"Se lo merecía Tamaki." Su teléfono terminó una vez más en la bolsa de su saco, y el Rey de las Sombras incrementó su velocidad. "Y si no te molesta, es hora de irme. Pronto estarán aquí para recogerme."

"En serio Kyouya," El rubio se adelantó para alcanzarlo, y posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, obligándolo a detenerse. "¿Qué planeas? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma¿Qué sucede amigo?"

"Ciertamente estás un poco paranoico, Tamaki." Gentilmente quitó la mano del rubio de su hombro, e inició de nuevo con su camino. "Estás imaginando cosas Tamaki, tan solo hice lo que debía de hacer, no hay ningún "_plan_" detrás de esto. Hikaru sigue siendo un niño, un niño malcriado, egoísta e impertinente, a diferencia de Kaoru, él aún no ha madurado, y solo intento ponerlo en su lugar."

Tamaki permaneció en su sitio, sin seguir a Kyouya fuera del instituto. "Hikaru debe ser educado, si no se convertirá en una molestia para el Host Club." Perplejo, Tamaki no pudo más que ver salir a su amigo, quién desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Su actitud era más fría de lo normal, incluso siendo el vicepresidente cínico que ya era, Kyouya nunca antes había actuado o dicho eso acerca de sus amigos. Algo malo pasaba.

O mejor dicho...

Algo malo _estaba_ por suceder.

* * *

"Hermosa noche, ¿No lo crees?" Haruhi sonrió placenteramente, su mirada posada siempre en la gran luna que brillaba gloriosamente en el firmamento, su alrededor decorado por pequeñas estrellas que la decoraban como un vestido hace con una princesa. Aquella noche era un baile de astros, y la luna era la reina de blancas vestimentas.

"Así lo creo también." Respondió Tamaki, aunque su rostro no brillaba como de costumbre. Haruhi podía notarlo con claridad.

La pequeña adolescente ya había perdonado al príncipe por sus tonterías del día anterior, justamente antes de que el Host Club finalizara sus actividades diarias y todos partieran a sus respectivos hogares. Tamaki lucía alegre en ese entonces. Pero justo ahora, no parecía emanar la misma felicidad. Tamaki había tocado la puerta de su apartamento minutos antes, lucía preocupado y pidió hablar con ella por unos segundos, Haruhi acepto sin pensarlo, después de todo eran amigos. Y a los amigos nunca se les niega una mano de ayuda cuando lo necesiten.

"Senpai," Tamaki la miró sonriente, aunque aquel _horrible_ honorífico aún le molestaba bastante. "¿Qué sucede? Estás aquí por una razón, no simplemente para ver las estrellas."

Tamaki regresó su atención al cielo, no estaba seguro de por qué había ido a dónde Haruhi en primer lugar. Luego de hablar con Kyouya al salir de Ouran, pudo sentir que había algo mal, pero por primera vez no pudo ver con claridad que era _eso_ exactamente. Es cierto, él podía ser bastante despistado la mayoría de las veces, pero al tratarse de sus amigos era algo que no podía permitirse, debía estar atento para ellos, fuera cuál fuera la razón.

"Algo anda mal con Kyouya." Dijo finalmente el Rey.

"Lo sé." El rubio sonrió, para nada sorprendido. Haruhi era como él, despistada cuando se trataba de ella, pero nunca para con sus amigos. Tal vez no podía distinguir aquellos asuntos que giraban entorno al _amor_ (Como el caso de Arai, recordó Tamaki), pero si algo molestaba a quienes la rodeaban, ella lo captaría inmediatamente.

Esa era la razón por la que acudió a Haruhi. Tamaki sintió que ella sabría que hacer, o al menos que era lo que ocurría con Kyouya.

"¿Sabes que le sucede?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"Me temo que no." Respondió simplemente, sin despegar su atención del hermoso firmamento.

"Ya veo." El rubio pasó su mano por su lacio cabello, ansioso. "Me preocupa, Haruhi, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, o al menos no con nosotros."

Haruhi asintió. "Tal vez fue un mal día para él, y los reclamos de Hikaru no le ayudaron precisamente."

"Puede ser..." Si bien es cierto Hikaru siempre sabía que hacer para enfadar a los demás, y su infantil comportamiento era una molestia la mayoría de las veces, pero Kyouya parecía inmune a todo esto, nunca perdía la calma, y la broma se le era devuelta al gemelo finalmente.

"Será mejor que no te preocupes tanto, probablemente esté bien para mañana." Haruhi se levantó de su lugar en el pasillo de los apartamentos, y abrió la puerta a su casa. "Está haciendo un poco de frío, ¿Quieres entrar por una taza de té?"

Tamaki sonrió alegremente. Haruhi tenía toda la razón, probablemente no era nada.

"Me encantaría."

* * *

"Tsubaki-sama, ¿Desea algo más?" Preguntó formalmente una de las sirvientas, sonriente y sosteniendo con ambas manos una bandeja repleta de deliciosos manjares, mostrando al joven heredero una gran variedad de alimentos.

"¿Eh?" Tsubaki miró distraído a la amable mujer, de nuevo se había perdido en su pequeño mundo, su cabeza sé encontraba una vez más en otra parte, y durante el tiempo de la cena se preocupó más por jugar con su puré de patatas que por comerlo justamente. "No, no deseo nada más, muchas gracias." Respondió finalmente, sonriendo de regreso a la mujer, quién se alejó luego de la mesa para regresar a la cocina.

"¿Te sucede algo Tsuki-kun?" Preguntó luego su madre. Una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón como el del pequeño muchacho, corto y brillante. Su rostro era fino y delicado, decorado ligeramente por unos pocos de maquillaje, y sus ojos resplandecían con un fuerte color negro, a diferencia de los de su hijo, que lucían siempre un suave color índigo.

_Arg_. Como odiaba ese sobrenombre. Desde niño su madre lo solía llamar de aquella manera, y cuando Ayame tomó conciencia de eso fue cuando todo empeoró. La malvada adolescente nunca olvidaría aquel apodo.

"En lo absoluto madre." Mintió Tsubaki, comiendo un pequeño trozo de la carne que descansaba olvidada en su casi-repleto plato.

Himawari Ran sonrió a su niño. Por supuesto que algo le sucedía, ella era madre y podía notarlo con facilidad, pero no parecía ser algo malo, al contrario, ese algo o mejor dicho _alguien_, como dedujo Ran, lo hacía feliz. Tsubaki sonreía y actuaba de manera diferente, ahora emanaba de él una luz diferente, una gran alegría.

Y como madre que era, también podía percibirlo.

… _Namida no merry.go.round kanashimi ga tomaranai  
I'm just a baby oh! mind  
Sayonara merry.go.round kesanai de sou negau dake  
Feeling is the merry.go.round…_

Su teléfono comenzó a danzar en la mesa, dónde Tsubaki siempre lo colocaba a su lado, reproduciendo alegremente una fracción de la canción favorita del adolescente. Tsubaki alcanzó su teléfono y miró cuestionante a su madre, quien asintió alegremente. El chico de cabello café abrió su celular y atendió entonces la llamada.

"Moshi Moshi."

"_¡TSUKI-KUN!_" Fue la respuesta que escuchó Tsubaki, y que lo obligó a alejar el teléfono de su oído para evitar perder la audición. Ran, quién había escuchado con facilidad el alarido de la chica, sonrió nuevamente y envió a través de Tsubaki unos cuantos saludos para la joven interlocutora.

"_¡ME ENCUENTRO MUY BIEN RAN-SAN! GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR._" Gritó una vez más la hiperactiva adolescente, mientras que Tsubaki sostenía ahora el teléfono en medio de él y su madre.

"Heh, Heh, me alegra escucharlo Ayame-chan."

"Madre, ¿Puedo abandonar la mesa?" Preguntó ya luego el pequeño muchacho, cubriendo el altavoz de su teléfono con su mano para que su amiga no pudiera hablar más, o al menos ser escuchada, por más difícil que fuera esa tarea.

"Por supuesto hijo, no tienes que preguntar."

"Arigatou." Tsubaki realizó una pequeña reverencia y abandonó el gran comedor de la mansión, subiendo velozmente por las largas escaleras para ir a su habitación.

"¿Ayame?" Preguntó finalmente el muchacho cuando ya había cerrado la puerta de su alcoba. "¿Qué sucede?"

"_¿Cómo te fue con Kaoru, Tsuki-kun?_"

Maldición, ese desesperante apodo.

Esperen... ¿Qué?

"¿Q-QUE?" Preguntó atónito. "¿A-a que te refieres?"

"_No te hagas el tonto Tsuki-kun, sabes bien a que me refiero._"

"No-no sucedió nada Ayame. Tan solo me ayudó con los trabajas que debía finalizar." Respondió el muchacho.

"_Por favor, eres pésimo mintiendo,_" Tsubaki pudo escuchar a Ayame suspirar molesta por medio del teléfono. "_¡Cuando los dejamos el estaba prácticamente encima tuyo!_"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con rapidez, y él podía sentir el ligero calor que emanaba de su rostro.

"_Vamos, es mejor que me lo digas ya, o tendrás que hacerlo mañana. ¿Prefieres hacerlo por teléfono, o mejor en el Colegio cuando estemos rodeados de estudiantes?_" Ayame tenía un buen punto ahí. Tsubaki sabía bien que tarde o temprano el cedería ante los persistentes intentos de Ayame, así que lo mejor era terminar de una vez por todas, y hacerlo claro, en la privacidad de su habitación.

"Pues verás, él solo... tan solo... é-él..." Su voz comenzó a temblar nuevamente, no era fácil hablar acerca de un tema como ese, se sentía extraño, como si estuviera confesando el más oscuro de los crímenes al frío, estricto y castigador juez.

"_¡Apresúrate Tsubaki! No tengo toda la noche._"

Tsubaki suspiró un tanto molesto, sus mejillas ardiendo víctimas de la timidez. El chico dio otro leve respiro y finalmente habló con más seguridad.

"Bueno, simplemente me... Me besó..."

"_Eso es obvio Tsuki-kun, yo esperaba que me lo dijeras pero con más detalle._"

"¡¿QUE?!" Tsubaki sostuvo incrédulo el teléfono frente a él. Ya se comenzaba a sentir como la clásica quinceañera hablando con su mejor amiga acerca de cómo el 'chico de sus sueños' la había rodeado con sus brazos para robarle su primer beso. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"_Pft. Tsubaki no eres divertido. Se supone que debes contarme todo con lujo de detalles._"

"No soy una chica."

"_Tal vez, pero eres bastante femenino._"

"¡Cla-Claro que NO!"

"_Cierto, UKE te define mejor._"

"Ayame..."

"_Tsuki-kun no estoy mintiendo, eres la perfecta representación de un uke,_" Ayame trataba de contener la risa, Tsubaki podía escuhar sus suaves carcajadas, silenciadas fallidamente por la palma de su mano. "_Tartamudeas cuando estás nervioso, te sonrojas en todo momento, eres bajo para tu edad, no tanto como Honey-senpai pero aún así bastante, eso sumado a tu apariencia de niño y forma de actuar, eres tierno, completamente sumiso._"

"Te odio."

"_Yo también te amo, Ha-Ha..._" Ayame comenzó a reír sonoramente, lo cual molestaba más al pequeño Tsubaki, quién se dedicó a esperar en su cama hasta que su 'amiga' parara de reír. "_En fin, debo ir a dormir, necesito mis ocho horas de descanso embellecedor. ¡Nos veremos mañana Tsuki-kun! Sueña conmigo, claro, si es que no lo haces con Kaoru..._"

"Qu-Que... ¡Te odio!"

"_Buenas noches Tsuki-kun._" Y la voz de Ayame fue reemplazada por el monótono timbre de la línea telefónica al ser desocupada. Tsubaki no podía estar más agradecido en ese momento.

El joven heredero colgó finalmente el teléfono y lo colocó al lado de su gran cama, en una pequeña mesa de noche, tallada finamente en madera de cedro. Luego se desvistió tranquilamente para colocarse su pijama, un adorable conjunto de color verde pastel, y se recostó en su cómoda cama, cubriendo su cuerpo por las acolchadas cobijas, reuniendo calor para aquella fría noche.

Tsubaki dio un suave suspiro y cerró sus grandes ojos color cobalto.

Mañana iba a ser un día importante, y extrañamente no podía esperar a que este viniera. Quería ver su rostro nuevamente y oírlo decir su nombre, ya que cuando lo hacía, era con una ternura diferente que nunca antes había escuchado, con un cierto interés que le intrigaba.

'_¿Realmente le intereso?_'

Su boca dibujo una leve sonrisa, y el sueño llegó por segunda vez en ese día.

* * *

"Kaoru" Llamó la voz de su hermano. Kaoru trató de ignorarlo, y siguió escribiendo en una pequeña libreta. "Kaoru." Llamó una vez más, y el gemelo menor estaba comenzando a impacientarse. La fuerza con que escribía aumentó, y el color del pigmento se oscureció como resultado.

"Kaoru."

Y no pudo aguantar más, el Hitachiin más joven estrelló su lápiz contra la mesa y desvió su mirada al gemelo entrometido.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Kaoru, indiferente al volumen de dicho grito o a la reacción de los demás miembros de su familia.

Hikaru se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin ser afectado por el repentino estallido de su hermano menor, de alguna forma u otra ya se lo esperaba, aquella reacción ya la había previsto. Todo era parte de su plan, o así le gustaba verlo.

"¿Realmente piensas llevar mañana a ese chico?"

Kaoru regresó su atención a su libreta, y prosiguió con lo que sea que estaba escribiendo. "Su nombre es Tsubaki, creo haberlo mencionado antes."

'_No podría importarme menos._' "Creo que lo hiciste, pero bueno, ¿Lo piensas llevar?"

Kaoru asintió.

"Um, ya veo."

Su escritura se detuvo nuevamente. Kaoru miró a su hermano, levantando una ceja.

"¿No te vas a quejar?"

"No." Respondió Hikaru simplemente, recostándose en su cama. "¿Por qué lo haría?"

"No juegues conmigo." Kaoru se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la gran cama que compartía con su gemelo, expresando seriedad, pero Hikaru sabía bien que su pequeño hermano estaba molesto, o al menos fastidiado. "Tú te quejas por absolutamente todo. Y especialmente esta tarde cuando te hablé acerca de mi decisión, estabas completamente en contra de ello."

"Es verdad, pero cambié de opinión." Hikaru comenzó a jugar inocentemente con un mechón de su cabello. Esto molestaba aún más a Kaoru. Hikaru sonrió internamente. "Creo que es buena idea que te relaciones con otras personas a parte de mí o los demás miembros del Host Club."

"Tsk. Claro." Kaoru giró sus ojos. ¿Creía Hikaru que él se tragaría toda esa basura? El gemelo más joven regresó a la mesa y cerró la pequeña libreta, depositándola junto con el lápiz en su maleta del colegio. Kaoru colocó el maletín al lado de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Respiró profundamente, en un intento por tranquilizarse, no pretendía darle gusto a Hikaru, "Iré a tomar un baño." Dijo finalmente y abandonó la alcoba que compartía con su gemelo.

Hikaru tenía una especie de plan, era obvio a simple vista, pero el _suy_o debía prevalecer ante todo. Ya había cumplido con algunos de los pasos, cada uno exitoso completamente, sin falla alguna, y no dejaría entonces que su contraparte y sus inferiores intentos de un _plan_, arruinara el avance que con tanto trabajo había obtenido.

'_Heh, al parecer es un nuevo juego._' Kaoru sonrió, sus dientes, blancos como perlas, reflejados en el espejo del baño.

'_¿Quién ganará?_'

Tratándose de un juego Kaoru podía llegar a ser bastante competitivo, así como su hermano Hikaru.

Y en este caso el premio ya estaba impuesto, las apuestas establecidas, y las reglas del juego grabadas en piedra.

Tres participantes. Tres bandos.

Que inicien las _actividades_.

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Tres participantes. ¿Pueden adivinar quienes son? (lol) Lamento mucho el retraso, no daré más escusas, tan solo les digo que trabajo al ritmo que puedo, en serio lo lamento, aunque si tengan por seguro que esta historia tendrá un final, y no quedará descontinuada, eso lo prometo.

Gracias además por las _reviews_, al parecer estoy obteniendo bastantes, y eso me agrada mucho, me muestra un gran apoyo y que mi trabajo al parecer no solo le está agradando a Kanna (La chica que me dió el reto), si no a más personas, ya que también estoy resiviendo una gran cantidad de lecturas.

Ok para que este claro, ese fic no tendrá parejas a parte del KaoruxOC, bueno, habrán algunas partes con un poco de KyouTama, y además pequeñas pistas de TamaHaru, pero en el caso de esta última nada muy obvio, será como en la misma serie.

Ah, y Ran significa orquídea en Japones. (:

Bueno, sigan dejando reviews por favor, me hacen muy feliz. xD


	5. Dandelion

**Fall, as the Flowers in the Rain**  
Flower 04: Dandelion

_By Oiichi_

* * *

El sol resplandecía con gran fuerza esa mañana. Sus rayos iluminaban la tierra, alimentaban a los árboles, y marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día para la mayoría de las personas, quienes despertaban finalmente de una larga noche de sueño y se preparaban para salir y cumplir con sus quehaceres de cada día.

Buenos días a todos.

Las cortinas de su gran ventana se separaron y fueron sujetadas firmemente a los lados del gran marco. La luz entraba con fuerza en su habitación, e iluminaba su aún cansado rostro. Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, y cubrió su cabeza con su cobija, pero era inútil, ya estaba despierto.

"Cariño, es hora de levantarse." Himawari Ran se acercó a la cama de su hijo y extrajo las cobijas de su pequeño cuerpo. Tsubaki recogió sus piernas y las abrazó con ambos brazos. Su madre se sentó a su lado y posó su mano amorosamente sobre su cabeza, frotando suavemente su cabello. "Vamos mi pequeño, debes ir al colegio."

Tsubaki ya no era un niño, Ran lo sabía, pero seguía siendo su hijo, y a pesar del dinero, a pesar de la clase en la que vivían, no había sirvienta alguna que pudiera ocupar su labor de madre. Todos los días se levantaba temprano, una hora antes que su hijo, y una vez que estuviera arreglada, lista para iniciar su nuevo día, se encargaría entonces de levantar a su pequeño, para que este comenzara con el suyo.

Ya iban 17 años de aquella tradición.

Y no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo.

"Madre, aún tengo sueño." Ran sonrió nuevamente. "Lo sé hijo, pero debes asistir a clases, luego podrás dormir más cuando regreses a casa y termines tus deberes." Tsubaki se levantó y se sentó en el medio de su cama, piernas cruzadas, y con una de sus manos comenzó a restregar su ojo, en un intento de alejar el sueño.

"Te esperaré abajo Tsuki-kun," Su madre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de salir lo miró una vez más, la misma sonrisa decoraba aún su bello rostro. "El desayuno estará listo muy pronto."

Tsubaki asintió y su madre cerró la puerta al salir.

El pequeño adolescente se levantó finalmente de su cama, tomó el uniforme que descansaba en la silla de su escritorio, y entró al baño de su alcoba para alistarse.

Un nuevo día lo aguardaba.

* * *

"Tsuki-kun, hoy luces más alegre de lo normal." Ayame se acercó a la cara del adolescente para examinar de cerca su rostro. Buscando alguna anomalía en el pequeño. "¿Te sucede algo?"

Tsubaki se alejó de su amiga, sonriente. "No pasa nada en lo absoluto Ayame." El chico río suavemente por la actitud de su amiga, y continuó con el camino hacia la entrada del Instituto. "Apresúrate, que se nos hace tarde."

Ayame se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos, tan solo mirando a su amigo caminar. Una extraña alegría emanaba del pequeño adolescente, una que nunca antes había visto en él, esperanza... ¿Emoción? No sabía realmente que podía ser aquello, pero estaba segura que era bueno, y que de cierta forma un travieso gemelo pelirrojo tenía algo que ver.

La chica sonrió y corrió hacia su amigo.

Las cosas lucían bastante bien últimamente, y ella esperaba que se mantuvieran así por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

Los pasillos de Ouran comenzaron a llenarse en cuestión de minutos, manchones de azul y amarillo cubrían los corredores, al igual que alegres carcajadas y pláticas. Los alumnos corrían de aquí para allá, preparándose para comenzar con sus primeras lecciones.

Hikaru y Kaoru caminaban tranquilamente entre la masa de estudiantes, maletín en una mano, y unos cuantos libros en la otra, expresiones idénticas, reflejando una misma seriedad, ninguno hablaba, permanecían en silencio, como ignorándose el uno al otro, aunque estos caminaban sin separarse un solo centímetro.

_El juego había comenzado, y las reglas establecidas._

"Buenos días Hikaru, Kaoru." Los gemelos voltearon al mismo tiempo para atender a Haruhi, quién caminaba ahora en medio de ambos, cargando sus libros con sus dos brazos. Los gemelos sonrieron a la chica. "Buenos días Haruhi." Dijeron ambos al unísono, para luego mirarse el uno al otro con un tanto de disgusto. Haruhi pudo notarlo.

_Y no podían, ciertamente, darse el lujo de interactuar con el enemigo._

"¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos?" Preguntó la chica directamente, los dos pelirrojos pensaron por un instante pero luego negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

_Debían guardar silencio, y no revelar su próxima jugada. Nadie debía enterarse de sus respectivos planes._

Haruhi los miró extrañada, sabiendo bien que mentían, pero mejor decidió mantenerse en silencio y no proseguir con el asunto.

Los tres continuaron caminando sin intercambiar palabra alguna, existía una notable tensión entre los gemelos, y Haruhi no podía sentirse más incómoda al viajar ahora en el medio de ambos. La chica trató de iniciar conversación varias veces, pero ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado, los gemelos respondían monótonamente y luego retomaban su indiferente actitud para con el otro.

"¿Hicieron la tarea de Matemáticas?" Fue una de las preguntas de la plebeya, y los gemelos tan solo asintieron para responder.

Haruhi suspiró y desistió de sus intentos por comenzar una plática amigable, y se dedicó tan solo a caminar, deseosa de llegar lo más pronto posible a la clase.

Pero entonces, casi a mitad del camino, Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente, al divisar a lo lejos a una cierta persona que quería ver. Ahí, al extremo del pasillo dónde caminaban, se encontraba el sector de los casilleros, dónde permanecía un pequeño adolescente buscando entre sus pertenencias.

Sus otros dos acompañantes se detuvieron tiempo después al ver que el gemelo menor se había quedado atrás. Hikaru buscó en la dirección que su hermano miraba, y pudo ver claramente al objeto de toda la discusión, o eso era lo que creía Hikaru.

"¿Sucede algo Kaoru?" Preguntó Haruhi al ver que Hikaru no lo haría, y sin saber, a diferencia de Hikaru, la razón por la cuál el pelirrojo se había detenido tan repentinamente.

"No sucede nada Haruhi, en lo absoluto." Dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Tan solo iré a hablar con un amigo, nos veremos luego en clase." Dijo despidiéndose de ambos con un movimiento de su mano, y empezando a caminar en dirección al sector de los casilleros, dónde estaba Tsubaki.

"De acuerdo." Dijo la chica luego, reanudando su caminata, pero sin ser acompañada por el gemelo mayor, que permanecía aún en su mismo sitio, tan solo mirando como su hermano se alejaba. "¿Hikaru?" Preguntó entonces Haruhi al ver que el otro gemelo no reaccionaba. "¿Hikaru estás bien?"

Hikaru no respondió por algunos segundos, y se volteó nuevamente para alcanzar a la pequeña plebeya. "No es nada Haruhi, no te preocupes." Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo, y continuó entonces caminando al lado de la chica.

Tsubaki buscaba entre las muchas cosas de su ahora muy desordenado casillero por su libro de Matemáticas, aquel que necesitaba para la clase que estaba a punto de comenzar. La mayoría de las veces su casillero se encontraba pulcro, completamente limpio, pero no en aquella ocasión, no luego de que el "_Huracán Ayame_" atacara, en la búsqueda por una de las reservas de chocolate que el pequeño adolescente mantenía escondidas en su casillero.

El pequeño chico suspiró un tanto molesto, su mejor amiga no había desayunado aquel día, y siempre que no lo hacía, las reservas de chocolate de Tsubaki eran las que sufrían las consecuencias, además de su casillero claro está.

Himawari continuó buscando entre aquel desorden, cuando un largo brazo rodeó su delgado cuello, Tsubaki dio un ligero salto por la sorpresa, y volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse con ni más ni menos que Hitachiin Kaoru, justo al frente suyo, tan solo unos cuantos centímetros aparte de su rostro.

El chico intentó alejarse, pero su casillero lo detuvo, impidiendo que avanzara, además del miembro que aún lo sostenía por el cuello. Kaoru sonrió traviesamente, divertido por la frustración del pequeño adolescente, quien buscaba la manera de soltarse, sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí. El gemelo soltó entonces a Tsubaki, y se agachó frente a él para recuperar un objeto que yacía a su lado en el suelo, luego, extendió su brazo y le hizo entrega de un libro color azul al otro adolescente. Era su libro de Matemáticas. Probablemente había caído de su casillero cuando Ayame arrasó con él.

El chico tomó el libro tímidamente. "M-muchas gracias Kaoru-kun." Dijo con una sonrisa. Kaoru sonrió igualmente y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. "Por nada Tsuki-chan." Dijo seductoramente y Tsubaki sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó aún más. Era increíble como el otro muchacho podía tener este efecto sobre el, tan solo con hablar, con decir su nombre.

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el estruendo de la campana los distrajo, y les anunció el inicio de sus lecciones.

"Será mejor que nos movamos Tsuki-chan," Dijo el gemelo, agarrando al pequeño por el antebrazo y encaminándolo hacia el aula. "O llegaremos tarde a clases."

Tsubaki simplemente asintió, y sonriendo, se dejó arrastrar por el pasillo.

* * *

"—entonces el resultado vendría a ser 4 negativo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Unas cuantas manos se levantaron de entre el grupo de alumnos y la profesora se encargó de atender todas las dudas que hubiera. Mientras tanto, Himawari permanecía concentrado en su libreta, dónde los números habían sido remplazados por garabatos y bocetos, de entre los cuales, el rostro de un cierto gemelo decoraba la mayor parte de la página.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, la imagen de aquel pelirrojo continuaba apareciendo en su cabeza, distrayéndolo de la lección a la cuál debía estar prestando atención, pero nada de esto parecía importarle, Tsubaki solo dibujaba, dejando a su mano actuar por si sola, sin siquiera tratar de detenerla.

Concentrado aún en aquella faena, la vibración de su teléfono celular lo distrajo. El adolescente buscó entonces en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo el pequeño artefacto. Era un mensaje de texto de Ayame.

Tsubaki abrió su celular y presionó uno de sus botones, para leer luego el contenido del mensaje.

_Tsuki-kun, pasé hace poco por tu clase y lucías desconcentrado. ¿Piensas nuevamente en el gemelo? (;_

Habían dos aspectos en especial que Tsubaki veía interesantes en Ayame. El primero era como la chica había aceptado desde el inicio el que Tsubaki se sintiera atraído por el gemelo, nunca mostrando ninguna clase de desagrado. Nada había cambiado realmente desde aquel momento, Ayame seguía viendo a su mejor amigo de la misma manera. Y el segundo aspecto era la forma en que su amiga_disfrutaba_ el que él se sintiera atraído por el gemelo, como le entusiasmaba el hecho de que le gustara otro chico.

Tsubaki rió suavemente, y comenzó a teclear velozmente una respuesta para el mensaje de Ayame.

_No creo que sea de tu interés Ayame._

Dos minutos más tarde su teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, entonces, cuidando que la Profesora no estuviera viendo en su dirección, Tsubaki abrió el artefacto y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

_Eso es claramente un sí. JeJe, Tsuki-kun, realmente sientes algo por él. De cualquier manera, almorzaremos juntos ¿Cierto?._

El chico miró el mensaje por un tiempo, y sonrió, luego envió un simple _O.K_ y guardó nuevamente su celular.

"—finalmente se simplifica el resultado, y así es como obtenemos esta cifra."

La profesora observó interrogante a los alumnos, quienes asintieron, entonces tomó el borrador y se encargó de limpiar el pizarrón al tiempo que la campana volvía a sonar, anunciando el inicio del receso para los estudiantes.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias, unos cuantos se quedaban charlando y otros salían presurosos del salón, ansiosos por descansar finalmente luego de las tres horas consecutivas de aburridas lecciones de Matemáticas.

Tsubaki cerró su libreta y depositó sus lápices en el estuche, luego guardó todo en su maleta. A su lado estaba Ayame, quien había llegado velozmente y esperaba ahora al pequeño adolescente.

"¿Estás listo Tsubaki?" Preguntó.

Tsubaki asintió y tomó su maletín. "Podemos irnos Ayame."

Y ambos adolescentes salieron tranquilamente del salón, en dirección a la cafetería del Instituto.

* * *

Kaoru examinaba detenidamente las muchas delicias que eran exhibidas en la cafetería, mientras que el Chef esperaba pacientemente por la decisión del pelirrojo. Finalmente, señaló un plato con un filete recién cocinado, a termino medio justo como le gustaba. El Chef asintió y colocó el plato en la bandeja del gemelo, quién luego de pagar a la cajera, se adentró en la cafetería, buscando alguna mesa dónde sentarse.

A la distancia, divisó entonces justo a la persona que buscaba, sentado frente a esa chica del Club de Botánica, Tsutsuji Ayame, y sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino a la mesa que compartían.

"¿Este asiento está reservado?" Preguntó el gemelo al llegar, señalando con su rostro la silla que se encontraba justo al lado de Tsubaki. El chico lo miró sin decir una palabra, y Ayame comenzó a reír ligeramente. "Por supuesto que no, y sería un placer que nos acompañaras." Dijo Ayame alegremente, y justo cuando el gemelo estaba a punto de sentarse, la joven miró su reloj y habló nuevamente. "Pero miren la hora que es. ¡Debía encontrarme con Sakura hace diez minutos!" Dijo con fingida preocupación, y tomando su maleta se puso en pie. "Nos vemos luego muchachos." Y se alejó de la mesa, dejando su bandeja, y un plato de comida que apenas había tocado.

"¡E-Espera Ayame...!" Pero la chica no se detuvo, tan solo volteó, le guiñó un ojo, y prosiguió con su camino.

Kaoru tan solo se mantuvo en pie, extrañado por la situación, pero sin darle real importancia, movió la bandeja de la chica y ocupó entonces su lugar, sentándose cómodamente frente a Tsubaki. "El filete de hoy se ve delicioso, veo que tu también pediste uno." Himawari asintió. "A-así es Kaoru-kun."

"Puedes dejar de usar los honoríficos conmigo, lo sabes." Dijo el gemelo, llevando a su boca un pedazo de carne, y saboreando su espléndido sabor. Tsubaki bajó su mirada con un tanto de vergüenza, aún no muy acostumbrado a la compañía del gemelo, a pesar de la intensa atracción que sentía hacia él.

"De acuerdo, Kaoru." Dijo entonces. "¿Y dónde se encuentra Hikaru-kun? Ustedes dos siempre suelen andar juntos."

La fuerza con la que sostenía su tenedor aumento, y una leve furia surgió con oír aquel nombre, y con los recuerdos que inevitablemente regresaban con aquella pregunta.

Su hermano estaba con Haruhi. La plebeya había preparado un almuerzo lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas, y por supuesto invitó a los gemelos. Gesto amable departe suyo, y Kaoru lo agradecía, pero el que Hikaru aceptara por ambos, sin siquiera avisarle, y creyera que él no tenía a nadie más con quien pasar el receso era algo que le hacia enfadar.

Eran gemelos, pero individuos después de todo, y él era lo suficientemente independiente como para decidir por sí mismo.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, Kaoru alejó sus pensamientos y sonrió al pequeño adolescente. "Se encuentra almorzando con otra persona."

Tsubaki asintió y tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

El pelirrojo sonrió y extendió su mano para alcanzar la sal, e intencionalmente rozo la mano del otro adolescente con la suya, y como lo esperaba, las mejillas del pequeño se tornaron de rojo. Kaoru rió internamente, maravillado por la facilidad con la que el otro adolescente se sonrojaba.

Podría llegar a ser bastante divertido.

"Y bien, Tsuki-chan ¿Recuerdas que hoy me acompañarás al Host Club, cierto?" Preguntó Kaoru antes de beber un poco de jugo. Tsubaki alcanzó sus cubiertos para continuar comiendo, y sin mirar al gemelo dijo: "Si, lo recuerdo." Entonces alzó ligeramente su mirada, y preguntó nerviosamente: "Pero ¿Estás seguro ¿De querer que te acompañe?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo determinadamente. "¿Por qué no querría?"

"No lo sé," Tsubaki tomó un pedazo del filete, y comenzó a pasearlo alrededor de su plato. "Nos conocimos hace poco tiempo."

"Es cierto," Apoyó el gemelo. "Pero me agradas mucho, y además, ya hemos compartidos unas cuantas _cosas_." Y dijo esto último en aquel tono tan seductor que volvía loco a Tsubaki con tanta facilidad, además de hacerlo sonrojar claro. Kaoru no pudo evitarlo y lanzó una carcajada, y Tsubaki lo miró avergonzando, su ceño fruncido. "¿D-de que te ríes?" Preguntó intentando sonar enfadado.

"Es que, e-es divertido ver lo fácil que te sonrojas Tsuki-chan." Dijo entre risas, y el rojo en las mejillas del pequeño adolescente aumentó considerablemente. "¡N-no es cierto!"

Kaoru tan solo miró el rostro del pequeño adolescente, y se llevó luego una de sus manos a la boca para intentar y callar sus risas, las cuales aumentaron con aquella negación departe de Tsubaki

"¡Ka-Kaoru!" Dijo molesto, pero luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y comenzó a reír de la misma manera que el gemelo. "¡Ka-Kaoru basta!"

Y ambos adolescentes soltaron sus cubiertos mientras reían en medio de la cafetería, sin importarles la atención que estaban atrayendo por aquel comportamiento y tan ruidosas carcajadas.

"Tan solo míralos." Dijo otro pelirrojo desde la entrada de la cafetería, aquel que lucía exactamente igual que Kaoru. "Actuando como si fueran buenos amigos."

"No debería importarte Hikaru," Dijo Haruhi apareciendo al lado suyo. "Kaoru luce feliz ¿No deberías estarlo tu también?"

Hikaru miró entonces a la plebeya, ojos llenos de incredulidad, como si aquello que dijo fuera una blasfemia. "¡Por supuesto que no Haruhi!" Dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz. "A Kaoru no le conviene la amistad de ese chico." Y esto último lo dijo levantando un dedo acusador en dirección a Tsubaki, aprovechando que este no podía verlo por su ubicación y la considerable distancia que los separaba.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo la chica sin parecer afectada por la actitud de Hikaru. "Ni siquiera conoces a Himawari-kun." Haruhi regresó entonces su atención al par de adolescentes, sonriendo ligeramente por aquella imagen, por la extraña alegría que emanaba de Kaoru en ese momento. "Himawari-kun es un buen muchacho, y parece agradarle mucho Kaoru."

Hikaru abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

"Un amigo es lo que Kaoru necesita." Empezó Haruhi nuevamente al ver que Hikaru no tenía argumento válido con el cuál oponerse. "Alguien aparte de nosotros, alguien fuera del Host Club, un amigo que no sea justamente su hermano."

Hikaru bajó su mirada, intentando ignorar a la chica.

"Sé que es "nuevo" para ti Hikaru, pero debes dejar que Kaoru haga nuevas amistades, conozca gente, funde lazos."

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la cafetería. Haruhi no intentó detenerlo o seguirlo, tan solo dejó que se fuera. Probablemente requería tiempo para pensar.

Después de todo, esta situación era completamente nueva para él.

* * *

La mañana se fue volando, al igual que parte de la tarde, pero finalmente las clases habían terminado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes salían ansiosos del Instituto, abordando sus limusinas, mientras que el resto de la población estudiantil apenas se preparaba para iniciar con sus distintas actividades extracurriculares.

En Ouran abundan los clubes, todos distintos, con diversas metas y objetivos, enfocados hacia diferentes sectores del estudiantado. Son parte importante de Ouran, además de populares por la actividad extra que ofrecen a los interesados.

Pero de entre todos los clubes hay uno que sobresale.

Uno con mayor índice de asistencia y nivel de popularidad.

El Host Club se encuentra en la cúspide y no hay señales prontas de que vaya a bajar.

"Te podrán parecer un poco intimidantes, pero no te preocupes, todos son inofensivos, tan solo son... ligeramente excéntricos."

Tsubaki asintió, y se dejó guiar hacia el Host Club. Lugar del cual había oído tanto hablar, pero en el cuál nunca antes ha estado.

Y sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la entrada del tercer salón de música.

"¿Aquí es?" Preguntó, y Kaoru asintió sonriente. "Así es, hemos llegado." Y entonces con sus dos manos abrió las puertas que los conducirían a su lugar de trabajo, dónde pasaba la mayoría de las tardes, atendiendo a jóvenes hermosas, y ricas por supuesto, que pagaban grandes sumas por estar en la compañía de tan codiciados varones.

Pero esta vez atendería a un varón. Recordó Kaoru ciertamente entusiasmado, especialmente por que su hermano estaría ahí. Ya estaba listo para poner en práctica su jugada, y seguir paso a paso la cuidadosamente planeada estrategia de juego que había desarrollado.

Tsubaki miró impresionado como al abrirse las puertas, e ingresar, el ambiente cambió por completo y se cubrió de pétalos de flores que danzaban alegres por el aire, además de las deliciosas fragancias que impregnaban el lugar, el aroma de las flores, y de alimentos, postres probablemente. Y frente a él, aparecieron seis elegantes adolescentes, todos sonrientes y sumamente atractivos.

Y ciertamente intimidantes a primera vista.

"¡OH Kaoru ¿Así que este es tu pequeño amigo?" Un rubio alto fue el primero en hablar, y se lanzó hacia ellos bastante entusiasmado, agachándose para estar a nivel visual con Tsubaki, y sonriendo enormemente. Parecía un tipo feliz. "Gusto en conocerte Himawari Tsubaki, mi nombre es Suoh Tamaki." Dijo cordialmente, aunque con un tono ligeramente infantil, como si estuviera tratando con un niño, notó Tsubaki. Además, su rostro se encontraba incómodamente cerca del suyo. "Gusto en conocerte, Suoh-senpai." Respondió el chico con sus mejillas rojas.

"Oh, por favor, no tienes que ser tan cortés." Dijo el chico irguiéndose nuevamente. "¡Cualquier amigo de Kaoru es amigo mío!"

"D-de acuerdo, Tamaki-senpai."

"Bueno, creo que debes conocer al resto del club." Dijo entonces Kaoru alejando al pequeño adolescente del rubio, y adentrándolo en el cuarto, dónde aún esperaba el resto del Club. Kaoru señaló primero al más pequeño del grupo, otro rubio, con una apariencia sumamente infantil. "Él es Haninozuka Mitsukuni, o como lo llama la mayoría del estudiantado, Honey-senpai."

El diminuto adolescente se abalanzó hacia él con el mismo entusiasmo que el rubio anterior, un conejo de peluche rosa en sus brazos, y una gran e infantil sonrisa que decoraba su pequeño rostro. De él emanaba un agradable aroma a dulce. "¡¡Hola Tsu-chan!!" Dijo con un tono agudo, imposible de diferenciar al de cualquier otro niño. Era realmente difícil de creer que aquel Host se encontrara cursando el último año en el Instituto. "¡¡Es un placer conocerte!!"

"Igualmente, Honey-senpai." Dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo al adolescente más pequeño, que aunque lo sorprendió al principio con su actitud, y la forma en que lo llamó, ahora lo maravillaba con aquella ternura y aparente inocencia propia de un niño.

Honey-senpai lo tomó de la mano, y lo acercó al resto del grupo. "Tsu-chan, él es mi primo Takeshi." Dijo entonces, señalando al más alto del grupo, un hombre grande de cabello oscuro, moreno y con una apariencia salvaje a la vez que misteriosa. "Takeshi, él es Tsu-chan."

"Morinozuka Takeshi," Interrumpió entonces Kaoru, presentando correctamente al tipo salvaje del Host Club. "O Mori-senpai como es llamado comúnmente."

Tsubaki regresó entonces su atención al joven más alto, y con una sonrisa temblorosa dijo: "U-un gusto, Mo-Mori-senpai."

Takeshi lo observó seriamente, con una mirada penetrante, y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, asintió. "Hola." Dijo monótonamente.

"No te preocupes," Le susurró Kaoru al oído cuando notó la confusión en el rostro del pequeño adolescente. "Él es así siempre, es una persona de pocas palabras."

"Oh ya veo."

"De acuerdo, y para continuar," Prosiguió entonces Kaoru, reanudando las presentaciones. "Ellos son Fujioka Haruhi y mi hermano Hikaru por supuesto, ya los conocías a ambos. Todos asistimos a la misma clase."

Tsubaki asintió sonriente e hizo una leve reverencia. "Me alegra verles de nuevo, Hikaru-kun, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi regresó el gesto, y de la misma manera inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo a manera de reverencia. "Igualmente Himawari-kun." Luego miró a su lado, dónde Hikaru permanecía inmóvil e inexpresivo, aunque la plebeya podía identificar con facilidad el total desagrado que abundaba en los ojos color miel del pelirrojo.

La chica suspiró, y con sutileza golpeó al gemelo con su codo.

"Auch." Gimió el pelirrojo, y bajando su cabeza se encontró con una molesta plebeya que lo acusaba con la mirada. Regañándolo sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Hikaru cerró sus ojos con notable desesperación.

"¡Hola Tsubaki-kun!" Chilló más tarde con una falsa sonrisa. "Que bueno que puedas acompañarnos hoy." Sus ojos destellaban con un brillo digno de un Host, aquel que podía engañar sin problema alguno a cualquiera que lo presenciara.

Excepto a Haruhi, Kyouya y su hermano por supuesto.

"Muchas gracias Hikaru-kun." Y el incrédulo adolescente sonrió nuevamente, sin poder notar la repulsión detrás de aquella máscara de falsedad. Kaoru agradeció entonces la inocencia de su amigo, y la incapacidad para poder ver a través del disfraz de amabilidad que vestía su hermano. El gemelo miró con desilusión a su contraparte, y posando una mano en la espalda de Himawari, lo alejó de sus compañeros.

"Y por último, él es el vicepresidente del Host Club," Dijo Kaoru. "Ootori Kyouya."

"Creo que ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos anteriormente." Dijo acercándose al muchacho, con una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, en su rostro. "¿No es así? Himawari-kun."

"Así es Ootori-kun." Tsubaki sonrió al vicepresidente, contento de ver un rostro familiar, y no pudo evitar el preguntarse ¿Por qué razón la imagen de Kyouya le recordaba siempre a otra persona que él conocía?.

"Espera, ¿Ya lo conocías?" Preguntó entonces un confundido gemelo, mirando incrédulo al Rey de las Sombras y luego a su inocente acompañante.

"Podría decirse," Respondió Tsubaki. "Como ya antes te lo había mencionado, mi familia realiza gran variedad de investigaciones para el desarrollo de medicina natural utilizando hierbas y plantas."

Kaoru asintió ante esto.

"Y mi familia aprovecha todos esos desarrollos, aplicándolos directamente en el campo médico." Culminó Kyouya. "Ambas familias han mantenido vínculos de negocios desde ya hace varios años, y por lo tanto era natural que en algún momento llegáramos a conocernos. Especialmente por la cantidad de reuniones que las dos familias realizan para fortalecer estos "vínculos"."

Kaoru se mantuvo en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, algo en todo esto le parecía sumamente raro, algo en la diminuta sonrisa de Kyouya le provocaba desconfianza.

"Pero en fin, creo que ya es suficiente de presentaciones, debemos iniciar con las actividades del día." Dijo entonces Kyouya, abriendo su cuaderno y examinando los contenidos de aquél, revisando las actividades que habían sido planificadas y las estudiantes que pagaron para visitar al Host Club, sus citas y los respectivos anfitriones que habían seleccionado. "Kaoru, Hikaru, será mejor que estén preparados, las primeras clientas del día los han solicitado a ustedes y están a punto de llegar."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Kaoru. "Pero Kyouya, se supone que hoy no atendería a ninguna chica, tengo un invitado ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ciertamente," Respondió el Vicepresidente, comenzando a escribir unas cuantas notas en su registro, manteniendo el perfecto orden por el cual era conocido. "Pero me temo que Himawari-kun no pagó por tus servicios, el vino en condición de invitado, no de clientela."

"Bueno, eso es cierto pero—"

"No hay peros que apoyen tu causa Kaoru," Lo interrumpió Kyouya, en ningún momento separando su atención de la libreta, su mente organizando los asuntos pertinentes al Host Club a la vez que discutía con el pelirrojo. "Permití que Himawari-kun fuera tu invitado el día de hoy, pero en ningún momento accedí a que tomaras otro día libre. Tú y Hikaru fueron solicitados, e indudablemente uno solo de ustedes no basta para el acto de _Amor Fraternal_."

"¿Entonces esperas que deje a Tsubaki sentado en un rincón? ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería?" Continuó Kaoru, sin admitir por completo el mandato del otro adolescente.

"Uno que hace su trabajo como es debido." Contestó Kyouya al instante, dejando de lado su cuaderno, y acercándose al gemelo. Una sensación de miedo invadió a Kaoru, y la fría mirada del Vicepresidente solo lograba empeorarlo. "Y por supuesto que Himawari-kun no se quedará en un rincón, Honey-senpai se encargará de atenderlo durante el resto del día."

"Pero dijiste que Himawari vino como invitado, no como cliente." Intervino Hikaru.

"Eso es correcto, pero Honey-senpai no fue solicitado el día de hoy, así que no habrá dinero perdido del todo." Finalizó Kyouya, sonriendo falsamente como era su costumbre. "Así que todos a sus lugares, el Host Club está oficialmente abierto."

Y dicho esto, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y una multitud de chicas llenó rápidamente la gran habitación. Machones de amarillo pintaron hasta el último rincón, y sus melodiosas voces y risas inundaron la totalidad de la clase.

Efectivamente, el Host Club ya estaba abierto.

"Tsk, ese Kyouya." Kaoru posó sus manos en sus caderas, y miró con cierto odio al pelinegro que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no lograr verlo. "No puedo creerlo."

"Kaoru, no tienes por que preocuparte." La voz de Tsubaki lo distrajo entonces de su disconformidad. "No tengo ningún problema con pasar el resto de la tarde con Honey-senpai, él parece bastante agradable, además no quiero interferir con las actividades que Ootori-kun ya había planeado."

Kaoru no pudo evitar el sonreír. Era increíble la manera tan dulce en que Tsubaki se expresaba de Kyouya, de cualquier persona para ser exacto, pero del Rey de las Sombras en este justo caso. Como Himawari pronunciaba su nombre tan tiernamente, sin lograr ver el auténtico ser de Kyouya, su malvada, calculadora y cínica existencia.

Tsubaki podía ver el bien hasta en la más siniestra de las personas.

O era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no lograr darse cuenta de la realidad de sus alrededores.

Pero cualquiera que fuera, el pequeño era del agrado de Kaoru. Además de ser un perfecto juguete en su torcido juego.

"De acuerdo." Asintió entonces el gemelo.

"¡Vamos Tsu-chan¡ Hay muchas cosas divertidas por hacer!" El diminuto rubio apareció entonces entre los otros dos adolescentes, tomando a Himawari de la mano, y dirigiéndolo con excitación hacia los interiores del Host Club.

"Aun así, realmente lo lamento, Tsubaki." Agregó el gemelo antes de que el otro adolescente se alejara más, y Tsubaki tan solo sonrió desde la distancia, y por alguna extraña razón, lejos del entendimiento del pelirrojo, su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al ver aquel gesto, gesto que ya miles de veces había presenciado anteriormente, pero que justo esa vez, obtuvo una reacción diferente.

Y Kaoru no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué de tan repentino arrebato de calidez en su pecho.

Pero como muchas otras cosas, Kaoru simplemente no logró comprenderlo.

**End Chapter Four**

**A/N: **Para empezar, gracias nuevamente a todos mis lectores, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios, realmente me alegra bastante leer lo que piensan y el saber que están disfrutando este Fan Fic¡Muchas gracias! (:

No tengo nada que decir para este capítulo, así que mejor lo dejó así, pero claro, si llegaran a tener una duda al respecto, no duden en hacer la pregunta, sea por review, mp o e-mail, lo que ustedes deseen.

Y antes de irme, para responder una pregunta de un lector... Em, no pienso desarrollar muchas parejas en el fic, esto para no hacer un caos y crear muchas situaciones al mismo tiempo que puedan llegar luego a afectar la trama de la historia, con esto quiero decir que MorixHunny probablemente no vaya a haber, o no muy "notable", tal vez algunas pistillas por ahí o por allá no hagan mal. ;)

Y Gracias nuevamente por leerme. (:


End file.
